Triple Imprint
by Angellwriter
Summary: Bella has Multi-personality disorder & 3 of the wolves Imprint on a difftrent Bella Paul Imprints on bitchy Is Jacob Imprints on broken Bells & Embry Imprints on the shy Isabella How will they deal sharing her when she switchs personalities randomly
1. Paul's Imprint

**Triple Imprint**

**Summery: Bella develops Multi personality disorder and three of the wolves Imprint on a different Bella.**

**Paul Imprints on the sassy, bitchy and mouthy, Is.**

**Jacob Imprints on the broken girl who can't breath without him, Bells.**

**And Embry Imprints on the shy and timid girl, Isabella.**

**How will they deal sharing her, plus to make it even more difficult she switches personalities randomly.**

* * *

><p><span>Paul's Imprint<span>

Bella's POV.

I couldn't _Believe_ what was happening. Jake had been completely ignoring me. Every time I called he was either, 'Not here', 'sleeping' or 'Out'. Damn lair, was all I thought every time Billy answered the phone and sometimes he just didn't at all. But today was the worst, I was moody to put it mildly, and I seemed to be wearing a scroll as I parked up at school. One look at me and people backed off, they never seen me mad and it seemed to frighten them.

As I walked into school I heard Tyler and Mike talking behind me.

"I think I'm going to ask bella out today, there is this concert in settle that I think she'd like." Said Mike, Never even if I was paid to go, I thought.

"Dude, you think that's a good idea? She looks really mad she might bite your head off, never seen her mad before." Said Tyler, and you don't want to, I thought again.

"Nah, she will say yes, I know she likes me, _a lot_. The only reason we didn't get together last year was because Jessica liked me. Now she is going out with you-"

"I don't go out with Jess." Tyler interrupted.

"Well, now she likes you, whatever, the point is bella and I are a sure thing now." Mike said. The only sure thing with us is to be sure to reject you so bad you wouldn't do it again for a long, _long_ time.

The bell rang and I stormed off to English, the teacher in each of my classes drowned on and on.

It was lunch when mike came up to me while I was just sitting by myself angrily.

"Hey bella." Said mike sitting down.

"Did I say you could sit there?" I snapped at him, he pretended he couldn't hear me as a nearby table laughed quietly at him.

"Um, I was, kind of, hoping, that, if you weren't doing anything, that, maybe, you wanted to-"

"No" I cut him off but he just had to finish.

"Go to this concert with me in Seattle?"

"Did your little golden retriever ears not hear me? I. Don't. Want. To go out with you and I _never_ will. Don't you know how to take a hint? It appears not because I've been dropping them since I arrived here. Now. Leave. Me. _Alone._" I said before I got up and, surprisingly, gracefully, walked out of the cafeteria.

I walked to the parking lot and jumped in my truck. I drove down to the La Push reservation and towards Jake's school; it took me a little while to find, but not too long. I just sat outside of the school; I was waiting to give him a piece of my mind and to punch him. I felt like a different person then I was yesterday. I felt like I could kick Cullens ass. I'm sure I would if he came back right now, that parasite.

Knock, knock, came the sound of someone tapping on my truck window, I turned my glare from the windscreen to the person tapping on my window. It was a guy, a big guy, tall and muscular, oh and don't forget totally hot, he had a tan body and a short buzz cut, he wasn't wearing a shirt, only a pair of cut off jeans shorts. His eight pack glistened with a light sheen of sweat, even though I was freezing my butt off. His god like body was not the reason why I was attracted to him, although it did help, it was his deep dark brown, almost black, eyes that drew me in. His face so angry soften as I starred into his eyes and he went form at me with hate and anger, to looking at me as if he was a little girl and I was a magical unicorn. Want, love and awe, were the main emotions swimming in his dark orb's, but there was an undercurrent of panic, anger, disbelief and disgust.

I unlocked my truck door and stepped out and suddenly his body tensed and anger took over in his eyes. He started to shake and swear under his breath.

"Fucking Imprint on a fucking leach lover and if that's not enough I'm going to get my ass chewed off by Jake not to fucking mention I get fucking leach leftovers…" he mutter going on and on it was half incomprehensible and took a while to understand and even then I didn't really understand what he was talking about.

"What the fuck are you mumbling about? why the fuck did you knock on my window? How the fuck do you know Jake? What the fuck is a 'imprint'? did you just call me a fucking leach lover, because if you did, I will kick you in the balls my name is Izzy. And why are you doing an impression of a goldfish?" I yelled at him fed up with his mumbling as he just stood there gaping at me. I also had no idea why I said my name was Izzy rather than bella, but it sounded better then bella right now.

Half a minute had past and still he had not spoken or moved, I didn't even think he had breathed in that time and I was getting angry at his lack of response.

"Are you going to answer me?" I snapped at him but I think he was a bit slow.

At least he's got looks on his side, I thought.

Paul's POV

I almost didn't make it out of the room and into the forest before I phased. That teacher just doesn't like me, even now that I'm one of 'La Push protectors' and before I was one she hated me. She didn't keep it a secret that she disliked me although she is a little bit subtler, things like calling me for a question that nobody else knows or using my paper as an example on what not to do.

Bitch.

Today she went too far, I not smart, I'll admit but I'm not stupid, I can read, write and form a fucking understandable sentence.

Today she didn't care that I was a protector, nor did she care if the principle fired her for being an unfair teacher and picking on students, well not _students_, just me.

I walked into class only fucking _three_ minutes, 180 seconds, late so she gives me detention, then starts fucking mouthing off giving me a _five_ minute lectures on the importance of being on time. Then I sit down at the back, like always, and she yells at me to sit at the fucking front right in the middle, to 'keep an eye on me' she had said, I gritted my teeth and did it trying to not phase trying to calm down my shaking in order to no kill anyone. I didn't know what the dumb bitch was thinking, I'm fucking HUGE, so how would the other students see? Unless they suddenly developed x-ray vision or she was trying to shrink me physically by yelling at me, probably the later one, I don't think that they'll see the board.

Half-way through the lesson when she starts asking questions some over achieving boy sitting behind me says that he can see the board because of the 'giant' sitting in front of him, Me.

Fuck you, I am _not_ a _giant_, I am a _werewolf,_ I thought about saying but instead I kept quiet as the teacher yelled at me for my body height and weight.

What the fuck?

I can't fucking control this shit, I turn into a fucking big ass wolf in my spear time and fucking protect my tribe from blood thirsty parasite how suck you dry.

Even if I wasn't I supernatural creature, how can anyone reduce their height or mass. Then, after another five-minute lecture, this time on my size she sent me to sit at the back, where I was. But not before she gave me another detention for wasting the time of, not only her but also my follow peers who want to do more with their life then slack off. It was the fucking icing on the way to make me phase cake when she made me get up, stand in front of the class and apologise. I ran out of the class without a backwards glance and out of the school towards the forest, I was shaking badly, that it shook my body, made me tremble violently from head to toe.

That was why I was here, in my big grey wolf form, trying to calm down, I was nearly calm when I thought of that bitch again, she was probably going to give me two detentions for this.

Finally I calmed down enough to phase back to my human form and put on a pair of shorts that I kept in my bag just in case something like this happened.

I walked to the edge of the forest, checking to see if anyone was there, I mean, what would you think if a guy came out of the forest, half naked and sweating, without and girl trailing behind. I saw no one but my keen eyes zoned in to a faded red truck, one I saw countless time in Jake's head. I was suddenly angry again, this girl loved the things that cause me and the rest of the pack to phase in the first place. How the fuck could anyone fucking love those killers? I didn't really know why, but I knew what I had to do, I was going to confront her, she fucking runs with leaches and then thinks that she can come onto our land.

The fucking nerve of that bitch, I thought.

I could see her better as I got closer to the truck, she looked much like what she did in Sam's thought the night he found her in the woods, she was not a zombie look-a-like.

I loathed this girl, she always annoyed me, not actually personally, we had never meet. She annoyed me because she was the only thing the future alpha would think about. Bella this, and bella that, oh isn't bella just so pretty, I hope bella doesn't hate me, I hate that I broke my promise to bella, bell-ah, bell-ah, bell-ah.

She looked pissed and didn't notice me, she glared at nothing seeming deep in thought, I was expecting the tree that she was glaring at to burst into flames, the way she looked at it, I would have thought it did her wrong in someway.

Even though her stare was frightening I still did not back down, I was a werewolf after all so I'm not going to be scared by a little girl.

I walked toward her truck and knocked loudly on the window, I was surprised that she didn't jump at the sudden noise that broke the silences.

I only had a second to think about this because then she turned her heat stare to me, it wasn't that I under-estimated the power of her glare, although I did, it was when I looked into her everlasting dark brown eyes. Her brown eyes half hidden by her long black lashes that went perfectly against her pale skin, her little button nose and her pink lips, her top lip was slightly plumper then the bottom lip. Her head was heart shaped head was perfectly framed by her long dark brown hair, it fell in soft waves that probable went down to the middle of her back.

As soon as I looked into her deep dark brown eyes I felt a shift, nothing else mattered, not my tribe or the pack, nothing but her, I felt the overwhelming need to protect her. No longer was it gravity holding me too this planet, it was her, if she was no longer here, then neither would I and all that jazzy happy, happy, joy, joy shit.

Fuck I fucking imprinted of a 'sweet and innocent goody good girl', as Jake had always thought, who just so happens was the leftovers of a fucking leech.

I was mumbling, I realised when she started to swearing at me like a fucking sailor and she was asking me all these questions.

I didn't know why, but when she said Jakes name I started to feel this overwhelming jealousy and envy about Jacob, it was probably the imprint doing its magic.

I gaped at her as she swore like a sailor, which I found super hot, but it didn't change a thing. So what if she said a couple of swear words, so what if I've never heard her swear before, so what if that glare made me flinch and made me slightly hard. So what if she was hot, sexy, smart, feisty, sassy, a bit of a bitch…what was my point?

"hello? You in there?" she snapped me out of my thoughts of her.

"Huh?" I said smartly, so much for being able to form an understandable sentence.

"I said are you going to answer my fucking questions or are you going to stand there and gap at me like you've never seen a woman before? God you are slow dod your parents drop you on your -" she cut herself off.

"Wait, aren't you one of those douches that are in Sam's little wanna-be gangsters gang?" she said with an eye roll.

I stayed silent, did she just say gangster? I didn't know weather it was hot or disturbing, from the state of my rapid growing dick I'd say hot.

"Tell me something you slow fucker."

I'd like to slow fucker her, _wow that was lame what ever you do don't say that._

"I'd like to slow fucker _you_."

_Smooth, yes because instead of 'her' you said 'you'. She won't think you're an idiot at all._

Why do I even care?

_Because she's your imprint and no matter what you do you still imprinted on her. And no matter what, even if Jacob rips you into shreds your not leaving her. I mean do you want to?_

I thought about abandoning her and pain shot though my body, shit I can't do that, I have enough fucking pain in my life without this shit.

"We don't even know each others names and your fucking hitting on me? that is the only fucking comprehendible thing you've said to me." She said looking at me like I was some prev.

When it came to her I think I was, I haven't thought this much about sex since that my first day in health class when I was 13.

"Sorry?" it sounded like a question but at least it was half was decent. Funny how I have all this going on in my head and yet when I try to talk and I sound like a total dork, a nerd, a complete dumbass.

I cleared my throat, "Um I'm sorry it just sort of slipped out, you kind of make me nervous." It was the truth but some how it still made me feel like a pussy, even bigger one because I meant it and not because I wanted to fuck her. Well I did want to fuck her but that wasn't the only reason, god I hate imprinting.

She deflated a bit, I stood there awkwardly as she thought I had no idea what was going to happen.

"I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Is." She said holding out her hand.

Is? I like it, Bella didn't really suit the person I saw standing in front of me.

"I'm Paul Long." I said shaking her hand.

An electric shock went though my had where it met hers and straight to my dick. She felt it to because she snatched her hand back.

_I fucking look at her and I get hard, she fucking talks and I get hard, now when she fucking touches me, not even my dick just my hand, and I feel like I could fucking jizz in my pants. FUCK._

Our eyes met again and there was a fire burning in her eyes, it was an inferno of Lust, desire and attraction. She looked like she was a staving man and I was her cake, double chocolate with a fudge centre and chocolate sprinkles. Oh and a glass of cold milk on the side…

Great, I thought to myself, now I'm horny _and _hungry.

She shook her head and the look was gone replace by that earlier anger.

"You tell to leave Jacob alone, Tell him that If I find out that Jake has joined his little gang I will get my fathers shot gun and shoot his left nut sack off. And if he still doesn't leave Jacob alone then I'll shove the shot guy so far up his ass he'll turn gay and shot fast then he can say Oh no you did-n't." she said dragging out the last part.

I didn't know what I was feeling, I was confuse, definitely, Horny, hell yeah and I kind of felt sorry for Sam. But I also felt jealousy again, why did she have to be so damn protective over Jacob? It kind of hurt me.

She paused. "You should get out too you're too hot to be following that mother fucker." She said.

I blinked.

She said I am hot, fuck. It took everything I had not to push her up against her truck and attack her with my mouth.

Her whole demeanour changed and she turned shy. What the Fuck.

"I have to go, nice meeting you Paul." She said jumping in her truck and driving off.

It was weird, in that few minutes that she was here and she said my name I didn't feel that jolt that I did when she was talking to me. I expected my dick to fall off if she ever said my name but…nothing. As I said, it was weird.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Review and fav and alert please. I originally wrote this for a Paul, Jake and Jared with Bella then I remembered that Jared imprinted on Kim so that was out. Wait it was Jared that imprinted on Kim right? Right? Tell me if I'm right please. I'll update as soon as I can. ;o)<strong>


	2. Embry's Imprint

**AN/: Thanks everyone for reviewing, I love reading them. First I'd like to say that I know everyone likes me to have a jack ass in my stories, and that being Jake ass but I wanted to mix it up. I think it would be good to have someone else being an ass. Like Quill, He likes Bella and his two best friends get to be with her and not him. I'm thinking of having him become obsessed with her, Yep he's going to be a creep, when he does phase. Secondly I am going with Embry so I can fit my Quill bit in. Third, the reason why I wanted Bella to have MPD is because I think that all the guy's are really different and plus I thought it would be more fun. Think about it. Paul and Is getting hot and heavy then suddenly she can't breath and is screaming for Jacob. Or she turns shy and runs out. Lastly, yes there's more, I think that Izzy is used too much in other stories and I will not conform! I mean how mean stories have you read that has Is as her nick name, I've read none. Now on to the stories before the AN is longer then the chapter. **

* * *

><p>Embry's Imprint<p>

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe how I acted. I blushed at the very thought.

I said very bad words, words that shouldn't be said, by anyone ever. I missed school, what would my teacher think? They'd think I'm some kind of hooligan, they'll give me detention, and I don't want to have detention.

Maybe if I get there before the teacher leaves and apologise she would forgive and maybe give me the work I missed today. Hopefully I can convince her not to put me on detention, I stopped that train of thought, that would be wrong, morally so.

I pressed down on the gas harder; I needed to get there soon if I was going to catch Mr Nettie before he left for the day.

The truck protested as I tried to push it a little faster and then just cut out.

"No" I groaned resting my head on the steering wheel.

I would never get there now, but I had to try, at least if I fail then I'd know I did my best. It was stupid of me for even thinking of coming down here during school hours, I could have waited if I really wanted to go see Jake. My education is too important to risk, what if my teachers were teaching something really important today and I missed it. I wasn't even paying attention when I was in class, how stupid of me. My father was the chief of police for Pete's sake I couldn't behave like this, what he would say? Oh no he's going to be so disappointed.

I can just picture the head shaking that said I'm so disappointed in you, what if he yelled, I don't think I could take that.

I had to fix this, at least so I could get home and cook for my dad. He works so hard and now he has me dumping onto his load with all my misbehaving, I'm such a bad daughter.

I got out of the car and opened the bonnet and just stared. I had no idea what to do next, I didn't know what was the motor or what was the _battery_ was. I didn't know if something was out of place or if everything was were it was suppose to be.

It was there standing stupidly just staring inside the bonnet that I heard a voice.

"Um…do you need some help miss?" Someone asked form behind me, the voice was husky yet shy. Like a boy speaking with a mans voice, the feelings didn't match the voice, like biting open a chocolate egg and alcohol coming out. Except the other way around.

I turned and blushed; there was a man who wasn't wearing a shirt only a pair of cut off shorts. His hair was short, kind of like Paul's and he had a boyish face no it was definitely not his face more his expressions he wore. Innocent and non threatening. He reminded me of a boy that had just gone though puberty, except he seem comfortable in his body, he seem like a self contradiction.

I then met his eyes and I saw a life, a life where we lived together in a blue maybe brown house with a picket fence and a garden outside the front window which was the kitchen. I could see myself standing in the kitchen watching him play with a little boy in the front yard while I did the dishes. The boy was the spitting image of him except the boys hair was long, to his shoulders and it whipped around him as her ran away from his father. I pictured myself smiling and placing a hand on the small bump of me stomach. My hand had a ring on it with lots of little diamonds, it was beautiful and simple. Then a large hand covered mine and I looked up to see him smiling down at me before leaning in and giving me a kiss.

I shook my head and blushed a deeper red, I didn't even know this man's name and I'm picturing our life together.

I saw that his bronze skin was tinted a light pink by his checks, barely noticeable but still so.

"Uh…I have no clue about anything to do with cars." I said quietly looking to the ground shyly.

"Oh" he said straightening up, "I could take a look if you like, I helped Jake fix the truck up."

"Really?" I said wide eyed, if he could fix it he I would own him hugely.

He smiled and nodded reaching up to tuck invisible hair behind his ear and shoved his hands in his pocket when he met air.

"Thank you so much. I'm Isabella by the way." I said smiling at him.

"Embry." He said walking towards me, my heart started to race as he got closer but he just stood next to me and looked under the hood of the truck.

I blushed he wasn't coming for me at all, he was coming over to the truck to check it out.

Embry made me nervous and comfortable at the same time, he made me feel smart and silly, just like him my feeling about him were a contradiction.

He talked with me about what things were and told me what he was doing, I sometimes asked question which he answered with a smile. Oh and his smile was great, it was white and warm and filled my stomach with butterflies. I really liked him.

Embry's POV

I was let out early form my last class, something about the teacher's car getting covered in toilet paper, I was torn between laughing and tsking in disappointment. I my have hated gym because I had to hold back but covering the teachers car in Toilet paper was bad form. He was a good guy, didn't play favourites, did let anyone get left out, he even bought a pizza for us at the end of one term. He was cool, the only time he wasn't was when we weren't.

I would have went to help him but he already had enough helpers so he didn't need me, plus with my size I'd only get in the way.

I walked to the back of the school and into the forest, it was much easier, since my… growth spurt I'd gotten a lot of attention of the female persuasion. I avoided them the best I could, they made me uncomfortable with their innuendos and they made me unbearably shy. I didn't like how they looked at me, or how they sighed when I walked past, I especially hated their high pitch giggling. So after that first day back at school I just took the back root though the forest.

There was only one problem with taking the root home.

_Rip. _

I sighed, not again, my ma is going to kill me. I thought as I inspected my new white tee shirt that now had a large rip in the side and some blood on it. One of the branches ripped my shirt and cut me, it wasn't that painful and it was already healing but I couldn't explain why my shirt had blood on it and why I had no wounds.

I could have explained the rip but when my ma sees blood she starts to go crazy. It was silly really, not even enough for a scratch but she would be all over me like the mother hen she was.

I took off the shirt and throw it in my bag, I'd throw it out later when I got the chance.

I had patrols tonight, after the meeting at Sam's house, the red head was a real nuisance, I hated lying to my mother, disappointing her. She is so good and she hates it when I'm bad. She thinks this is a phase and I'll be back to the same old Embry as before. She blamed everything, girls, friends, even the school. It broke my heart when my mom looked at me and yelled it was worst when she didn't say anything at all. She just looked at me sadly and shook her head. But I had to protect the tribe and I didn't want her to know what I did, she'd have a stroke, her heart couldn't handle all that. I saw what it did to Emily, not that I'm saying an imprint relationship is the same as my mothers and mine. But I saw how Emily was every time Sam went on Patrol or when one of the wolves howled and he ran out of the door. She was afraid that he wouldn't come back, that this would be the last time they saw each other, and it was stressful. I didn't want my mother going though that, I didn't want anyone going though that for me.

Being a wolf had it's ups and downs just like everything. But the worst down was definitely the thought of leaving my Ma behind all alone, I didn't think she would cope. After dad died she'd always stick close to me, some days I'd miss school just to stay with her as she cried.

I wasn't afraid to admit I was a momma's boy, the guys would all laugh it up but they didn't understand, Jake though, Jake understood. Having only his dad, but, not being sexist or anything, women are more emotional and I had to deal with that, not that I'm complaining.

I was close to my house now so I walked out of the bush and onto a dirt road a few turns from my house. There was a faded red truck on the side of the road. I knew that truck, I even helped fix it up a couple of times, it was Billy's old truck, now it belonged to Isabella Swan. The girl standing in front of it staring down into the hood.

I held in a laugh, from Jakes thoughts I knew she knew nothing about cars, I wonder why she was even trying?

Maybe it was because without trying she'd be stuck to twitter her thumbs waiting for someone to come and help her, I answered my own thought.

I have to help her, I thought, I couldn't just leave her standing on the side of the road, it would be dark in a few hours and that red head was still lurking around. Of course we patrol but she's slippery, plus Jake might do something stupid if she got hurt. But even if not for those reasons, I would do it because it was the right thing to do.

I walked slowly towards her, stopping five feet behind her.

What now? I thought, do I tap her, call her, throw a rock? Definitely call her.

"Um," I said starting of so brilliantly, "Do you need some help miss?" really miss? I know her name why don't I just call her by it.

She looked at me well my chest and blushed looking away. Way to point out I'm half naked, great she probably thinks I'm some kind or rapist or paedophile praying on young girls who's cars broke down. Hey I look 27 I could so pass for a paedophile.

I blushed under her gaze, it made me feel naked, yes I know I was half naked and totally comfortable I mean she made me feel vulnerable.

Her eyes met mine and the whole world shifted, I felt like every molecule that made me explored, floating in the air, no longer held by gravity, physics meant nothing, everything I knew was of no real importants. I felt like she lassoed me from the air and tied herself to me so that I wouldn't float off into a sea of nothingness, because that's what I felt awaited me without her.

I also saw a life with her, I saw a bed with a dark brown head board and green covers over the bed. There was two girls on that bed, a little girl, maybe 2 sitting in front of this woman before me. She was brushing our daughters hair, plaiting it as she sung softly to her. I was interrupted by the site when a weight hit my legs, I looked down to see a little boy, 4 years old he looked. He grinned cutely, the two front teeth of his missing and showing off his pink tongue. I picked him up and poked his side getting a giggle out of him and catching the girls attention. Our daughter giggled too and her mother smiled lovingly at us, drawing me in with her deep chocolate coloured eyes. I walked over and sat down with them sitting our son on my lap and wrapping an arm around my wife. I leant in and kissed her as I heard our children chorus's of 'ew'.

I shook my head, I imprinted not a minute ago and I already had our life planed. I blushed.

What would the pack say? What would Sam say? Damn what would Jacob say? _What would my mother say?_ It felt as wonderful as it did in Sam's and Jared's thoughts, although I felt think heaviness in my chest that weighed some of the happiness down. I think I knew what it was I thought to myself as a picture of Jakes heart broken face filled my sight.

She snapped me out of my haze when she whispered her confession of not having any clue what she was doing.

"Oh" Of course I'd help her I thought straightening up and telling her so.

She looked at me like a child was given a cookie before dinner, that expression of wonder and just not believing their luck but having a lot of gratitude. "Really?" she said voice filled of wonder that hand me just smiling and nodding as I nervously tucked away hair that was long gone then just shoved my hands into my pockets.

"Thank you so much. I'm Isabella by the way." She said with a smile, Her smile was bright and warm, it made we feel happy, it may have been the imprint, but it made me happy that she was.

I told her my name as I walked towards the truck. I heard her head beat fasted as I got closer. I really hope she recognised my name and didn't think of me as a sicko. I saw her blush and look down at the ground, maybe she felt the pull too. It would explain a lot with the Sam, Emily, Leah thing. Sam never thought about it, he loved Leah but Emily was his imprint and there was nothing he nor Emily nor Leah could do about it.

I pointed out things as I went, simple things like the motor, battier, carburettor, radiator and told her what they do. She'd occasionally asked a question of which I'd answer.

It didn't take me long to see the problem, even less to fix it.

"Can you start it up for me?" I asked her looking up out of the corner of my eye to see her nod before leaving.

She started it up three times, the first two it didn't turn over but the last one it started. I straightened up and closed the hood, and looked up to see Isabella getting out of the truck.

"Thank you so much." She said grinning and throw her arms around me in a hug. Before I could do anything she had let go and turned a bright red.

My skin had tingled where her skin had touched mine, like the aftershock of static energy, it felt good and right.

"Um... sorry, I just-" She broke off into another deep red blush.

"It's okay. "I said blushing too. "I have to get home, my ma's going to be angry that I'm late..." I blushed deeper as I realised I was rambling.

"Oh I can drop you off, it's the least I can do after what you did for me." She said shyly.

I grinned she was really cute. "Sure, Thanks, I'll just get my bag."

I got into the passenger's seat and she got into the driver's seat.

I gave her directions to my house, she followed them nodding every time I told her to turn the corner.

We got there in less than five minutes even with her outrageously slow driving; she didn't want to break down again.

Soon she was parked outside of me house, instead of just saying goodbye and pushing me out she turned to truck off..

"What are you doing?" I asked as she got out of the truck, I got out too.

She blushed in response and said in a quiet voice. "I don't want you to get in trouble because of me, I just want to tell your mother that it was my fault." She paused then continued. "If that's okay with you?" she sounded unsure.

Was it okay with me? What kind of question is that, I'd love to have my future wife met my mother. I blanched, I was thinking _way_ to ahead.

"That's fine." I said leading her up to the front door. Before I got a chance to even reach for the handle the door swung open and my very angry mother was standing in front of me. I was blocking the view of Isabella so she hadn't seen her yet.

"Embry John Call. Where have you been? It is nearly four thirty, I know it doesn't take that long to walk home from school. What have you been doing Huh? Answer me!" she was angry, I could tell, hell Bella could tell.

I was about to explain when Bella peaked around me.

"I'm very sorry Mrs Call it was my fault, I was having car trouble's and Embry was gentlemanly enough to help me out. I'd probably still be staring at the underside of my hood if it wasn't for him." She blushed and ducked her head.

My mother's whole demeanour changed in a blink of an eye. She looked like she had imprinted on Bella too. She looked at her with soft motherly eyes and had a small smile on her face.

"Oh, Embry is such a good boy, I raised him well. I'm Jennet by the way, Jennet Call, nice to meet you...?" she held out her hand.

"Isabella Swan." She said shaking ma's hand lightly.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Isabella?" She asked hopefully.

"I would love to but I have to get home and cook dinner for my dad, he works hard and a hot meal is the least I can do. If I hurry I could make him a cottage pie before he gets home from the station." She said smiling apolitically.

Her answer didn't make my mother sad if anything it made her happier.

"Well I won't keep you, goodbye Isabella." She said and hugged the shocked girl.

"You'll have to come over some time for dinner." My mother said.

"Oh no, I couldn't impose like that, well not if you don't let me do the same at least, a night off from cooking would do us both some good, plus I could properly thank Embry for his help." She was smiling at my mother who was grinning back as if she had seen Christ reborn.

"I'd love that and I'm sure Embry would too." She said nudging me, "Embry be a dear and walk Isabella to her car."

"That's okay it's not that far and it's not even dark yet." She protected.

"I don't mind, I left my bag there anyway." I said sheepishly.

"Okay then, it was nice meeting you Mrs Call, I'll give Embry my number so we can talk about those dinner plans." Isabella said smiling.

Again my mother pulled her in for a hug, this time she was less surprised and returned the embraces. When they let go we were shooed off by my overly happy mother who went inside to peak at us out the window.

"Sorry about her." I said when we were alone-ish.

"Why? I really like her." She replied.

I got my bag out of her truck and turned back to her.

"Anyway thanks for the ride." I said.

"Uh...do you have a pen and paper?" She asked.

"I have a pen. Why?" I was slightly confused at why she wanted them but I passed her the pen from my pocket.

"Oh so I can write my number, you can give it to your mom." She said.

"Here." I held out my arm, my stomach was doing flips, I wanted for her to touch me.

She was confused for a second before she got what I was saying and blushed. She still held my arm dainty and wrote the number on my arm.

My skin tingled where she touched it and I heard her heart racing a mile a minute.

"There." She said her slow lingering touch left me as she let go. "I really have to go, thanks again." She said looking at her watch. "Hopefully see you around Embry." She blushed and got into her truck.

"Goodbye Isabella." I called as she stared up her truck and pulled out of the drive way.

I turned and walked inside cradling my arm where she had touched me.

I opened the door and closed it, when I turned back around my mom was there.

"Tell me everything about my soon to be daughter in law Isabella Swan."

Oh boy, I thought, This is going to be a long night and I still have a meeting and patrols.

* * *

><p><strong>Halleluiah Finished, it took a reallyyyyy long time to write this, hope it satisfy's your insatiable hungry for more Bella drama. I kind of find this Bella to be a catholic school girl type, really smart too. I think her views are funny but she is slightly boring. But that's a part of her personality, no that is one of her personalities, anyway review and tell me what you think, also for everyone who hasn't check out my story "So I did imprint on her?" its a Paul Bella story. Thank you all, I hope you's appreciate this chapter, I had to start in from scratch just like the one after this. Anyway I love you guys for all the reviews and favs and alerts, I'm going to go have dinner now, its cottage pie. Lol.<strong>


	3. Jacob's Imprint

**I love getting reviews from you guys, really its great. I was just thinking how Broken Bells was going to be different from the other two. I think she'd kind of be like she is with Edward, I can't live without you, you're my love, I wanna be with you for eternity, you know. So she's going to be really clingy, like she is in new moon, but when she with Jake she'd be somewhat normal. Although I won't be having her jump off any cliffs so that she can hear Eddie boys voice, her devotion will be with Jacob, I may have her a bit crazy without him around. Also very sorry for taking so long to update but by sister had a baby, little Roy and as the proud god mother I was staying in hospital with her. (Something about him being too big, she needed a sea section, he was 10.4 pounds) Anyhoo's, on to the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Jacob's Imprint<p>

Bella's POV

Isabella Call.

Mrs Embry Call.

Mrs Isabella Call.

Mrs Call.

Sigh. I Felt like I needed a note book so I could write this in like those generic girls who wrote theirs and their crushes name together in a heart.

I thought all this while making my fathers dinner, cottage pie was very easy to make and I didn't need to concentrate that hard on what I was doing. I also put on some green beans and baby carrots, I was done in less then forty minutes and decided to make a apple pie too, I had ice cream in the freezer that was just sitting there.

Dad walked in just as I was putting the apple pie in the oven, my stomach went into a flutter, I had almost forgotten why I wanted to make a special dinner for Dad. My misbehaving.

I smiled largely at him when he walked in the kitchen; I had cleaned so that the kitchen, living room and dining room was spotless. I didn't have enough time to venture passed that, it was hard enough doing what I did do in only an hour and a half.

"Hello Dad, how was work?" I said guiding him over to his seat at the table.

"Good Bells, thanks for asking." He said, his tone weary.

He took a seat at the neatly set table and raised an eyebrow.

"I made a cottage pie for dinner, with some green bean and baby carrots. Oh, and Apple pie and French vanilla ice cream for desert, I made it with cinnamon, just how you like it." I said as I dished out his plate. I placed in front of him and dished out my own, taking it to my own seat to sit.

I looked up and saw him staring at me, I smiled and the bowed my head to pray.

"Heavenly Father, please bless this food we are about to eat and thank you for providing it for us. We thank you for our good health and for the fact that we get to enjoy this meal together. Amen." I opened my eyes and raised my head to see my dad staring at me shocked. I notice a piece of his pie halfway to his mouth.

"Dad, are you alright?" I asked worried as he hadn't moved for a half of a minute.

He shook his head as if to shack off his worrying thought, and nodded.

It was silent for a little while before I spoke.

"I hear it's going to me a lovely weekend, I though maybe you and Billy and Harry could go fishing. It's trout season too, I also saw this new fishing line at the Newton's outlet when I was working. I think you should trade up, your old one is looking worn, I also get a discount so it'll be cheap. Only 75 dollars." I said looking up at him, again he had that stunned look on his face.

"Oh, and I heard on the radio there was a really good game on tonight, Football, I think, Wold cup or something. Maybe you could invite Harry and Billy to watch it with you, it supposed to be a must see game." He was doing an imitation of a fish, opening and closing his mouth.

I was buttering him up a lot, I think I was over doing it because he was looking suspicious.

"Alright Bells, what did you do." He asked.

I sighed and my head fell. "I didn't go to my last class today, I went down to see Jake, I didn't get to see him though, I realised what I did and tried to rush back to school but the truck broke down. I got someone to help me fix it but I did not until well after 3." I said.

I expected to be yelled at, grounded, sent to my room, made to scrub walls and doors and floors with a toothbrush until they shined like a new penny. What I did not expect was my father to thrown his head back and laugh a hearty laugh that made the table shake slightly.

I looked up shocked, this was no laughing matter, I had skipped a class, I was nothing but a no good hooligan.

"Lighten up Bells, you're not in trouble. Besides what am I suppose to do, make you clean the house? You've done it. Make you stay home? You already do. Forbid you from watching TV? You don't watch TV. I'm sure that I can let this one slide kiddo." He said amused.

_This_ was my great parental guidance, I'm sure I could let this one slide? Does he say that with felons, I know you robbed that shop but I'm sure I can let this one slide. What about when someone delivers him a cold pizza, it's suppose to be hot or it's free, but I'll let it slide. No he was not suppose to do this, however I was very grateful that I wasn't going to get into trouble. I got up and hugged him tightly telling him I was sorry anyway.

I straightened out and took my seat. We talked some more, I told him about Embry, how he helped me with the truck then I took him home and met his mother. I told him how she was great and nice she was to me.

I had pulled out the pie during dinner and let it cool on the bench so when dinner was over and I took the plates away I came back with two bowls of ice cream and pie.

"Wow Bells, this is great, if you keep this up I'm going to be fat." I was sure it was a joke my it had a hint of seriousness in its undertone. I laughed anyway and told him that I'd keep that in mine.

After we had finished I told him I wasn't joking about the game and he should call Harry and Billy before it gets too late. He agreed and went to call them as I cleaned.

I liked to clean and cook, it was too of my favourite things to do, I also loved to read, but I found I could only read so much before I want to bake some muffins or scrub the floors.

I was wiping down the benches when dad came into the kitchen.

"Billy's on his was but Harry can't make it." He said.

I nodded before I replied, "Did Billy have dinner or should I leave a plate of food on the table, I made too much cottage pie and there is still a lot left, and only a little bit of the apple pie is gone."

He shrugged then nodded, "I suppose that id he's eaten he could take it home."

After I was done I sat at the table.

What now? I thought, There was nothing that needed my attention now, what do I do.

I could-

_You need Jacob._

It was a soft thought at first, like when the wind blows and you're sure you could hear voices in it.

_Jacob makes the pain go away._

Pain? What pain? I felt nothing but happiness and contentment. It was then that it hit. Like a hole that was being formed in my chest, as if someone and plunged their hand into my chest and left a giant hole.

_Jacob will full that hole in you, he'll make you whole again. He's the light to your darkness, you need him._

The voice was getting louder, now it was talking about the same volume I was thinking, all in my head.

_Jacob can fix the pain that HE caused, because-_

"Jacob is my personal sun." I had said it, because it was true. Jacob was who I needed, I needed him because he helped me, without him I couldn't breathe, I couldn't live. Without Jacob I was nothing.

The hole in my chest was scratching at the edges, it was getting bigger, I knew if I didn't see Jacob it would consume me and I would be lost in the emptiness that is inside of me.

I need air, everything felt like it was closing in on me and I need room. I was feeling claustrophobic, blocked, as if I was being contained form what I wanted, what I _needed_, which was Jacob.

I took out to the front door and just stood on our front lawn, I felt slightly better, the cool air was whipping my heated face. I still needed Jacob though, I knew that I would feel completely alone without him holding my hand or smiling at me. Without the feel of his long hair when he got close, when it tickled me or caressed my skin, it was so soft.

I closed my eyes and pictured him, his carefree smile, his tan skin, his long hair, his twinkling brown eyes. He was tall, taller then me and he was big now, muscled to the point that I questioned the use of steroid use.

I started to feel better, again only slightly, it was like I could feel him with me, even though he wasn't. I felt the light before I heard the car, my eyes snapped open but I instantly regretted it. The light was bright, almost blindingly so and I had to close my eyes again. It made me feel unsafe this time. Standing with your eyes close while someone has a light on you, how they could see you but you can see them. It was unsettling to say the least to have one of your senses cut off, especially one that you rely on heavily like sight.

The light soon passed and I re opened my eyes, I recognised the car, it was a black rabbit, Jacob's black rabbit. My head beat sped up as it dropped into my stomach, my mind was racing so fast that even I could not tell what the thoughts were, where one started and another one ended.

I didn't realize that I was staring at the car for so look until I saw Billy rolling his way over to the front door. Charlie came to help Billy up the steps but my attention was stolen by the giant figure of Jacob Black.

He had changed; he looked so much like Embry and Paul. His beautiful hair that I had just pictured was gone, and it had taken his smiling boyish face with it. He wasn't wearing a shirt and you could tell that he was bigger, both taller and more muscled. He had a hard look on his face too, like his physical aspects weren't the only thing about him that changed. It seemed that he also changed mentally, he seemed so much older then he had in the week that I had last saw him. Even with all of this all I cared about was that he was here, and my pain was gone I was now filled with a completeness that Jacob gave. He completed me, he match perfectly into my broken being. He was moulding perfectly to me, filling in all my blanks, all the wholes and crakes, making me stronger and whole at the same time with just his presents.

His hard eyes met mine and froze. It was in this instant that I knew, I knew with my whole being that I could never live with out him, not would not, but could not. If he were to die I'm sure that I would soon met the same fate because a world that I'm in with out him is a world I didn't want to be in. He was my everything, my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, my saviour and sun. Jacob Black was mine and no one would stand in the way, he made me better, he was the ying to my yang, my other half. And even if he didn't know it, I would never let him go, he was my future, and by the look in his eyes I didn't think he'd mind.

Jacob's POV

It had been six days and 9 hours since I last saw Bella. In that time she called 14 times and texted 37. Not that I counted or anything.

I hated what happened, I hated that I was a werewolf, hated it worse then I hated those Cullen Leaches, not because it wasn't cool. I mean of course exploding into a giant wolf is cool, it was that I couldn't share it with Bella, hell I wasn't even allowed to see her, unfair or what? She had already been dumped, in the woods no less, by that leach, and now I had to do the same, because thanks to those same leaches I wasn't safe for her. Not just that but also because I had to keep the tribal secrets, and turning into a giant ass wolf to protect everyone from blood sucking leach monsters is the biggest secret we have.

I wished more than once that I was normal, that there was no such thing as werewolves or vampires, that me and Bella would grow up and get married. But that could never happen, my dad had told me to get it over with, just tell her that we couldn't be friends and be done with it. He didn't understand though, I was scared I'd brake her, crush her shattered soul until it was nothing but ash, because I was sure that's what my friendship rejection would do to her. I was afraid of looking her in the eye, seeing her crumble into herself and knowing I could do nothing. But what I was most afraid of was looking into her eyes and feeling so in love with her, like we should be soul mates but knowing that I would not imprint on her. I wanted to so much, with all my heart, I wanted for her to me mine just as much as I wanted to be hers.

I had just gotten in a hour ago, after school I was on patrol and in a hour and a half there was a meeting at Sam and Emily's house. I sighed, it was hard seeing them together, so happy and in love. It was how I wanted me and Bella to be before I phased.

I feel into a light sleep on the couch where I was sitting, I woke up when I heard the phone start to ring in the distance but I didn't get up, let my dad get it, it would be for him anyway.

"Hello." I heard dad say.

"Oh hey Charlie... A game? ... Football... Sure be there in fifteen minutes?... Okay see you then Charlie." He hung up the phone and rolled into the room.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, I knew he wanted me to take him over, and I would do it, maybe I'd catch a glance of Bella, just one look before I left. I wouldn't say long, in fact I couldn't, I still had the meeting to get to.

I helped dad into my rabbit and put his wheel chair in the back seat before I started to drive. It was a short and uneventful trip, but as I was pulling into Charlie's street I saw someone standing on their front lawn.

It was Bella, her eyes were closed and she was hugging her middle, her hair was whipping around her face and she breathing slightly fast, I could also hear her heart faintly, it was slightly erratic.

"Remember Jake, she's not to know and she should not be in our world, it's dangerous." My father said and I just nodded, already aware that if I didn't have an alpha lock on me I would ignore his words.

To bad I do have an alpha lock on me and I_ can't_ ignore that, no matter how much I tried.

I helped dad out and he wheeled off to the front door where Charlie was waiting to help him inside. I turned my attention to Bella, she was eyeing me, I didn't blame her, I had changed a lot and I did the same to her. God she was beautiful, with my new enhanced senses I could see her beauty much more clearly, I could see each individual thing that made up her beauty. Her button nose, her doe like eyes, her pale skin that seemed to glow, her hair that was a beautiful brown that would shine red in the sun. I could see it all and yet I had to harden my eyes, I had to harden my demeanour, I had to do this and it hurt. I had come to her house and now I was going to hurt her, with Charlie there. I was like steel, unbendable and unmovable, but then I met her eyes. Those liquid pools of brown that always would suck me in until I was staring to the point of impoliteness. Now when I looked at her I felt it, I felt what I longed to feel, what I needed to feel for me to be with her. I felt the Imprint pulling me to her, tying me to her, and cutting everything that wasn't her, I would live for her and die for her.

My dad. _Snip._

My sisters. _Snip._

My pack. _Snip._

My life. _Snip._

I didn't care what it was, nothing mattered but her, and I loved it, I imprinted on my love, everything was right, we could get married and live together, we would have a semi normal life. That was enough for me, I would be hers and vice versa.

My harden state slipped away and slowly a grin broke out on both of our faces at the same time, then she ran to me and I was there to catch her, she felt so right in my arms, it was where she belonged. Her hands wrapped around my neck and mine around her waist, I could hear her mumbling my name, like she was convincing herself that I was real and here. I stroke her back and sighed her name, my biggest wish had just came true, Bella was mine, my other half, her soul was mines mate.

A soft purr broke out in my chest, it was loud and I'm sure even my dad and Charlie heard it, this was confirmed when I heard my dad gasp.

I pulled away slightly to see her face.

She smiled softly and said as almost a whisper, for only me to know, "Your mine now Jacob Black, and I'm never letting you go." I my grin grew until it was painful but I couldn't stop, I kind of had the urge to kiss her, mark her and make her mine. But I held back, our fathers were just a few feet away and I needed to tell her what this means for us, I also had to get Sam to take off his alpha order. Now I was allowed to tell her, we didn't keep the secret from our imprints, it caused trouble.

"Bells, Jacob, you coming in or what?" I looked over at Charlie who had a silly grin on his face and an amused twinkle in his eyes.

I was broken out of my little world, the world where it was just me and Bella.

I slowly and reluctantly set her down, I let her go and she did the same to me.

I turned to Charlie, then shook my head, "I have to go, I've gotta do some work for the tribe." I said rubbing the back of my head in a sheepish manner.

Bells looked in pain, like how she did when that blood sucker left her in the woods and it hurt me too, it was probably the imprint.

"I'll be back though, to pick up dad, I'll try to be quick so that I can stay a while." I said my eyes flicking from Charlie to Bells and back not really sure who I was telling.

Charlie nodded and Bells looked slightly better.

"Come on Charlie, the game will be starting soon and I don't wanna miss the kick off." My dad said, "Bye Jake, Bells."

I smiled and said goodbye to them both, the went inside and it was only me and Bells.

"Jake, Please don't go, stay with me, I don't care that you've changed or that you've been avoiding me as long as you stay with me now. I'll forget everything else." She was begging me and it hurt.

"I have to Bells, I promise I'll be back though, I'd never leave you, I made a promise and I'll keep it, I'll fix you and you'll be mine." I spoke truthfully and from my heart because it was true, I _would_ fix her and she _would_ be mine.

She still didn't look convinced.

"I swear on the health of my car that I will be back." I said smiling softly.

She relaxed slightly and nodded.

After a reluctant goodbye I left with a grin plastered on my face. My dream had come true Bells was mine, no one could take her from me, not Sam as Alpha, not my dad as chief and not my being a werewolf.

I walked in to Sam and Emily's with a silly grin on my face everyone was eating digging in, it seemed I was the last to get there. I didn't eat, just stood there with that silly grin on my face. I couldn't help it, I knew if I'd unlocked my jaw, even if it was to put something in it, I'd spill my news.

After dinner we went into the living room, we all sat on the couches or the floor and Sam started the meeting.

It was routine, patrol schedule, how to catch the slippery red head leech, guesses on what she wants and who looked like they were about to phase the same boring things.

"Anything else?" Sam asked looking around.

"I imprinted." Three of us said, I said it happily, Embry said it guiltily and Paul said it begrudgingly.

I was extremely surprised, imprinting was supposedly rare but everyone in the pack had imprinted.

Everyone seemed so shocked but Sam snapped out of it first.

"Well, that's great, so who are the three lucky ladies?" He asked with a smile.

"Bella." I said at the same time as Embry and Paul said theirs.

"Isabella Swan." Embry said.

"The stinking leach lover." Paul said.

We all froze, that wasn't right, I must have heard wrong, but by the look of everyone in the room I'd heard right alright.

"No you couldn't have." I said at both Paul and Embry who were on the other side of the room. Paul was slumped against the wall and Embry was on one of the arm chairs.

"This isn't funny guy, I was just with her, I felt it, she's _mine_." I started to tremble, just the thought of them trying to take my Bells was enough to make me phase. I hated that they were trying to take away what I felt for her. Because I _knew _that I had imprinted on her, I felt it to my very depths, in my bones and soul, we were connected. We were twined together in a way that made me hurt so good, like when you smile so much it hurts but the pain is a good kind.

They wanted to take that away from me, they wanted to take MY IMPRINT, my Bells, I would never let that happen.

I didn't realise I was growling until I opened my mouth to speak.

"Isabella. Swan. Is. Mine." I said very slowly each word empathized with the growl.

Embry was growling back at me from when I said Bells first name and Paul let out a snarl when I said 'is' for some odd reason. I didn't care about any of that because at that moment I knew that these to people stood in the way of me and Bells. So I didn't care if they were my pack brothers or if one of them was by best friend, they had to go. I wouldn't have them threaten my relationship with Bella, no one could, she was my imprint and I would let them take that.

With that I lunged at the closest one to me without phasing, the one who had been my best friend since I was 6, with the intent to kill him, for Bells, for Us...for _my Imprint._

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was a loooong chapter, took a while to write, but anyway I was thinking that the next chapter can be in Paul and Embry's POV, for the meeting and stuff, you know. No Bella's POV for the next chapter, there will be one after that though so don't fear. Anyway review and tell me how awesome I am.<strong>


	4. My, Your, His, Imprint

**Hello Fanfic-tee-ons, Yes it's that time again, it time for another chapter of, *Drum roll* "Triple Imprint" *Crowd screams.* Thank you, thank you. Now we go to our wolf boy's fighting, *Girls swoon* Don't get to excited though, They're taken *Disappointed sighs.* Anyway I'm going to answer a few reviews first. *Polite but impatient Clapping***

**Emily**: Umm surely Charlie knows that Bella has MPD? it's not like you wake up with it one day...

It would be kind of strange if Charlie hadn't noticed weird things about Bella but you have to remember that she had lived with her flighty mother for 17 years. Also when she did come to live with Charlie, she didn't spend a whole lot of time with him. He's gone when she gets up, and he's home from work late and goes straight to the tv, and the weekends he goes fishing. It would he hard to really know first to know that she's acting strange. Not saying he's a bad father or anything it's just he spent most of his life alone. Thanks for the review.

**NewBlueTrue**: Finally an update. Lol yeah after my siblings were born I wouldn't do anything for a week except help out with changing diaper and stuff. Nice chapter, but I'll be truthful; I dont like it when Bella's all needy and stuff but still love the chapter. I think my favorite personality is when she's Paul's imprint. Thanks for the review.

First off, love your name, second thanks so much for understanding and third I don't dig needy Bella either, I can't even watch the part in New Moon where she's begging Edward to take her or stay. My favourite is Paul's imprint too closely followed by Embry's and Thanks for the review.

**Jasmine:** this was soo good i cant wait for the next chaper update quickly plz! but im confused...does charlie know about the wolfs and bellas MPD? just a question but update FAST!

No Charlie dose not know that Bella has MPD, he's not really around much and when he is they don't really talk that much. Not saying that they have a bad relationship but Charlie doesn't really know her personality. Thanks for the review.

**NewBlueTrue**: Alright I went and looked at the trailer. You did a really good job and I love the music that went with each part it, gives a feel of Bella's personalitys. It's a really cool video and I think you should make more of them, you know to kind of go with the story. Wonderful job!  
>P.S. what are the names to the songs you used in the video?<br>Please update soon, I really want to know what happens next.  
>NewBlueTrue<p>

Again, Love your name, and the songs took me ages to find, the first one for Embry and Isabella is called 'At Last', by Beyonce, she sung it on a movie called Cadillac records. The second for Paul and Bella, is a Pink song, total stole the idea off the Hillywood Show's New Moon parody for bad Bella, it's called 'So What'. And the last song for Jacob and Bella, is by a Christian rock band called Skillet, the song is called Comatose, really wished I had a female version but no luck. Thanks for the review.

**Milifemiway:** The link isnt working :(

The one on the story won't, try the one on the on my author page. Thanks for the review.

**Mrs. Jim: **Ok so I have a question about the personality thing. From what I have learned usually there is one personality who is in control and knows about all of the others while the others sort of think they are the only ones and even black out sometimes. With Isabella, it seems as though she knew exactly what happened with Is but she didn't know why she acted that way when she is obviously the total opposite. How do you plan on doing that actual transitions, other than random changes? Will they eventually one day get cured and merge into one Bella? Bc it would have to be insane for all of the guys to have to be scared that their imprint suddenly jumps personalities and doesn't want to be with them...

I like Isabella she is a very sweet girl. And both her and Embrys reactions to each other was pretty endearing. Was the reason they both had a vision of the future bc currently Isabella is the more normal one? She might need a little spice in her life but so far she seems to be the levelheaded one of the group.

I promise it will all be explained in later chapters, I have a little theory that will be in later chapters, as I said, but I kid of don't want to ruin it so you have to stick with me to find out ;^) Thanks for the review.

**Anyway back to the story... **

* * *

><p>Embry's POV<p>

I was growling at my best friend of 10 years, I knew this would happen, well I knew he'd try to deny it but I never though that he would come up with some story to keep me away from my Isabella. The instinct to fight for my imprint was strong and primal, it bubbled up inside of me, trying to escape from my body and fill the air. I did think that would be so bad, I could see that Jacob was slowly losing control of his inner wolf. I could see less Jacob and more wolf in his eyes with each passing second even thought he was still human, he was going to snap soon, hell so was I.

Then there was Paul, by the rights of his control he should have already phased by now, he had anger problems. But what did he even have to gain from this, he didn't want to imprint, hell he couldn't even stay committed to one girl for one day. Why was he doing this, and why did he pick Isabella to play this joke on. He never went this far when playing a joke, plus he didn't like Isabella, often called her names inside his head or out loud.

I was staring at Jacob, I knew he was on the verge of attacking someone and I was the closest, my instincts, if they had been working right, would be saying fight or flight. But I knew none of those were good because if I moved he would attack, I could tell, and if I fought I might lose my best friend or my life. Because while I was fighting the pull to fight for my imprint, Jacob wasn't fighting his, he wanted blood of the guilty, and in his mind me and Paul were the ones.

I saw it snap in his eyes before he lunged, the last bit of my best friend broke away and he was a full wolf even if he was still human. I knew that I'd lose, the wolf was pure instinct, pure action, he had a goal and he'd get it done. Jacob's wolf had a goal, destroy the competition, and I was the closest one, it did matter that I was his friend. Soul mate trumps friend every time, and that's why I didn't feel that bad when I started to attack him back.

He had the wolf mind advantage but not the wolf body, he was trying to get me with his teeth, trying to rip me to shreds. I was sure that his wolf was a little disorientated with his body but didn't have the human mind to shift.

"IS MINE" He growled out as he took a bite of my shoulder.

There was a snarl from the side and I felt extra weight on me that had me falling to the floor, I briefly saw the face of Paul as he sat on us punching Jake in the back of the head.

It was fuzzy after that, I just kept punching, kicking, hitting and biting anything that was close, I think I even bit someone's nose. The thoughts of Isabella kept ruing though my head, I had to fight for her, She was going to be mine, my wife, we were going to have two kid and a white fence. No one would take that away from me, not my best friend, not Paul, not even Sam.

"**ENOUGH**." The double timber of the Alpha stopped me mid punch.

"**OUTSIDE NOW**." We had no choice but to listen to what he ordered, it felt uncomfortable to try to fight, like strong puppet strings attached to all my limbs. I was at his mercy, He could order me to not see Bella again, just the thought of it made my chest hurt.

I let the puppet strings pull me outside, if this wasn't an alpha order I'm sure that I'd be on the ground withering in pain. The pull of the imprint is hard to fight, near on impossible if you haven't accepted it. But the pain you feel if you _have_ accepted it and your kept away from your imprint could kill you. Of course you wouldn't die unless she dies but you could get very sick and it's not like you can shoot up to the hospital 'cause they find some very weird stuff.

As soon as we were outside Jacob, Paul and I fell to the ground, I felt like the pain in my chest was weighing me down, I didn't know about the others, maybe it was the sudden cut of the strings.

"**STAND.**" Sam ordered.

I thought it was kind of overkill, he could have just asked, although I was happy that the puppet strings helped me up, I didn't know if I could do it by myself.

"okay now tell me which one of you imprinted on Swan?" Sam asked in a normal tone.

We all confirmed it as ourselves, which seemed to not only piss each other off but also Sam.

"**PHASE.**" He used the Alpha tone so that we couldn't argue.

We all phased at the same time, we didn't even get the chance to strip, we all shredded our shorts we were wearing. I didn't have time to worry about another pair of clothes that I had ruined because my mind was assaulted with images and memories that weren't mine. It was a little disorientating at first, knowing what everyone was thinking and it was hard separating my thoughts from theirs but we'd been wolves for a while and were use to this.

Jacob was having a hard time controlling his wolf who wanted to accept his inner alpha and then shred Paul and me to shreds. Paul was arguing with his own wolf who was telling him that Is was his imprint and he had to fight for her, whoever Is was. Sam was thinking about how much trouble Bella Swan brought and he hoped that no one had indeed imprinted on her. This though earned a echo of growls from not only me but Jake and Paul.

_Embry you first, show me your memory._

Sam's thought, instantly my memory of meeting Isabella Swan, I didn't mean it but my little daydream slipped into the memory too. Then I stopped before my mom's embarrassing interrogation.

The funny thing was, I hardly felt jealousy coming from Jacob or Paul, I didn't even feel anger from them. But it was strange because their thoughts were filled with both, their thoughts were filled with anger about my memory which they thought was fake and jealousy because they felt that it was real. They were in denial.

Paul was next, he took longer to tell his story and was way more reluctant, in the end Sam had to order him to take a path down memory lane. In his thoughts he kept referring to her as Is, Is was a bitch, his thoughts not mine. His memory was funny, I'd never seen Paul so flustered, if it had been any other time I'd had laughed but I was too engrossed with his story. Like the others I didn't feel jealousy or anger but my thoughts was draped in them. It was like thinking about something that had no meaning, that needed to emotions, like thoughts that you couldn't push emotions into, like a simple observation. Like thinking the sky is blue, you couldn't be angry because the sky wasn't another colour, you couldn't be jealous that the sky was blue, it was just something that was. Well that was what it felt like I was trying to do, force emotions onto something meaningless, which didn't feel right at all. How could Paul thinking about being with my Isabella, not cause emotions of anger.

Just then I was hit with some anger, Paul with my beautiful blushing Isabella, it made me shake with anger, it made me want to attack, made me want to rip him apart. My wolf had a mixture of feelings, he was calm because he knew that it would be come a reality, that it was just a fantasy. Even thought my wolf knew this it didn't stop his anger of just the thought, but my wolf knew it wasn't the right time for this anger and controlled just as Jacob started on about Bells.

Bells was just how Jacob saw her before except she wasn't denying his advances, she was encouraging them. He didn't have that long a story but his emotions were so vast, her felt what I felt, what Paul felt only more because he had loved Bells _before_ he became a wolf and imprinted on her. Again there was no jealousy or anger in me or Paul and yet our word's were fill of so much that it was slightly shocking that we didn't feel these things.

Sam was stumped, all of our accounts were so different, just by the personality and the names you wouldn't think that it was the same person until you got a look at her. But it was unmistakeable in Sam's mind, we had all imprinted on Bella Swan. The name didn't pull in any of the strong emotions than the name Isabella, I shiver just thinking her name. And it seemed that the others didn't feel the imprint pull to the name either, Jacob however, felt love. This wasn't surprising as he loved Bella, but it wasn't the imprint kind of love, that had a different feel to it. Imprint love had love that boarded on obsession mixed with devotion and tinged of absolute obedience; there was also a slight pain with being separated from her.

The thing was so strange, I today had worn me out and I still had to patrol, I really wanted to go back to this afternoon when everything was clear, when I knew what was up and down. Now everything was just so confusing, I knew this was going to be a long day, and it wasn't even over.

Paul's POV

I'd known imprinting on that fucking leach lover was going to be nothing but trouble, my wolf snarled at me. It was true though, Jared didn't have this much drama when he imprinted, even Sam with his fucked up triangle shit did have this much drama. I, along with two of my pack brothers, imprinted on the same fucking girl, and it wasn't someone total hot like Megan Fox. Sure Bella was hot, in a way, but she was pale as fucking shit, and sure she had a good looking body but that body use to belong to a fucking leach. Still I couldn't help the giant fucking boner I got every time I thought of Is, and when I was in wolf form that shit was like ten times more uncomfortable.

Since becoming a wolf I started to really feel sorry for dogs, they couldn't do any self serving with their shit, sure in wolf form my dick was big as fuck but their was no females to appreciate that shit. It's not like there are giant fucking chick dogs around to try it with and there is no way in hell that a human would wanna be fucked by a giant wolf. Still I was curious as shit, I wanted to have a fuck as a wolf, strike that, I wanna fuck a chick while a wolf. Don't want these guys picking this shit up and trying to seduce me into doing some fucking male wolf orgy.

Anyway back to the fuck up that was my life, even though I hated, well not really hated, disliked my imprint I couldn't stop the need to fucking claim her and protect her and shit like that. Even though she'd been with that vamp I couldn't will my erection away every time I even thought her name, even my best cock block material didn't work. Plus walking around as a giant dog with this pink lipstick looking dick hanging out between your legs was fucked up in so many ways.

I hated that every time even some else said Is I felt a surge of jealousy or love, ick, I hated those emotions, I'd never felt them as much in my who life as I did today. And it really sucks because Is, is such a common word, like the or and. But what I hated the most was the nauseating sickness I got every time I thought about Is negatively and I hated the way I'd become dizzy. I hated feeling sick, my consoler said something about abandonment issues and the fact that my mother never cared for me when I was at a vulnerable time in my life or some shit like that.

I just happened to catch a stray thought from Sam, we had all been off in our own little worlds not really paying attention to each other.

_…is impossible, them all imprinting on the same girl, maybe I should order them all to stay away from her._

It was most likely I only hounded into his thoughts was because he thought Is but it was a good thing I did.

I let out a fearsome growl crossed with a pitiful whine, let's not dwell on the last part, as the sentence I heard ran across my mind again and again. The other two caught onto the though and let out their own sounds of anger and pain. We advanced on our alpha ready to take out our anger.

_Just try it._

_I'll kill you first._

_Grrr._

I wasn't too proud to admit the last comment was mine, so not my fault those fuckers took all the good lines.

_Stop this guys._

It wasn't an Alpha order so we carried on advancing on him, we didn't care that he was our brother, our leader, he was in the way of our imprint, no _my_ imprint.

_STOP._

We all buckled under the strength of the alpha order but be still growled and thought of ripping him to pieces, slowly, painfully.

_I will not order you away from Bella Swan but we must get this sorted out I'll see the elders tomorrow afternoon about this and until then you will not see her._

_Yeah that's it tell us you won't order us away and then do, real smart Sam._

Jacob's voice was laced with annoyance.

_Beside's I have to go pick up dad soon, he's at her house and she said she'd wait up for me, it'll seem strange if I don't show._

Jacob's voice had an under tone of smugness that made me want to beat the shit out of him.

_I suppose your right but you have five minutes Jacob if you haven't left by then I'll make sure that your running patrol so much you won't have time to eat let alone see Bella._

That was stone cold mean; threatening the two things wolves need was low, even for Sam. I was lucky he didn't catch the thought too intent on getting an agreement out of Jacob, Embry however heard and agreed with me.

We ran back to Emily's house even thought it wasn't that far away, Jared was waiting for us with pairs of shorts in his hands.

We phased and took a pair each; we didn't really care about being naked in front of each other. Sure Embry was gay but he wasn't attracted to guys, what I mean was that he's a pussy, a sissy, a gay ass bitch. We headed inside, Sam fill in Jared and Emily about what happened, Jared the douche laughed his ass off. Jared had an Imprint, Kim, she was, nice-ish, she didn't really say enough to be mean, she made a few comments here and there. 'Emily your house in beautiful', 'Emily this is beautiful', she mostly talked to Emily and Jared I got a few hi's but before we could start talking Jared would come a sweep her away. I think Jared was intimidated by my hotness and how women were always attracted to me, it wasn't my fault I not only had the looks but I also had the play.

Sam dismissed us and Jacob ran out of the house like it caught on fire, Embry went outside, he had to patrol tonight and Jared was on his phone talking to Kim. Sam and Emily were acting all lovey-dovey right in the middle of the room, pussyfied, that was what imprints did to you, they pussyfied you.

I got up and walked out rolling my eyes, I didn't wanna turn into a brain fucked bitch for a chick that I barely knew, but slowly it was happening. I didn't really know Is, she seemed cool though, if I didn't know of her before and if she hadn't had been with a vampire I might have been okay with it. But I did know of her and she had been with a vamp, that was some sick ass shit by the way, maybe I had a little hostility because they turned me into a giant wolf though.

I got to my house, it was small, a two bedroom house but I lived alone so it was big enough for me. I used to have a happy family, we all lived in this house, me, my dad and mom. But when I was seven some fucked up shit went down, my mom got pregnant, I know that's not fucked up, but it was her _brothers_ kid, I know sick right. Then my dad found them doing the buck wild right in the house, so he took a gun and uncle's brains all over the walls. He then grabbed a knife and stabbed it in her gut thirty-one times, the police came and took him to jail and mom to the hospital. Too bad no one remembered about me who walked home and saw my dead uncle and blood everywhere. I ran to my aunt Janet's house, she wasn't really my aunt just my mom's best friend, she lived next door, she's just gotten home. I stayed with her until my mom got out of hospital and was well enough to take care of me but even after that she didn't really take care of me. She took to drugs and drinking and a year later she over dosed and died, I lived with my aunt until I was fourteen, then she met some dude with kid's and I moved into the house next door. She was still my caregiver and since the house was hers until I turned eighteen it was okay, and then when I did turn eighteen, about near on a year ago, the house was mine. I still visited her every now and then but she was busy with her two boys and husband so it wasn't that often.

I walked around to the back door to the kitchen and made me a feed, being a wolf I ate like ten times a day and I still was never full. After that I walked out the back door and around to the front door to get to my room. Even since the night I found my mother dead in there I'd never set foot in the lounge, it was also where I found my uncle. I had to go in thought the back door any time I wanted to go to the kitchen in fact I'd never been in my parents room either. I really wanted to sell this house and leave when I'd turned eighteen but the wolf thing changed all that, now I could never leave, and it wasn't like there were very many house's on the rez. I like the house, I really did, it was just that every time I look at the blue wallpaper I see my uncle and my mom, dead.

I closed my eyes, I needed some sleep, hopefully this was just a dream and my life really wasn't this fucked up, but even as I close my eyes I know I wouldn't be so lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Paul. Anyway hoped you enjoyed it, I know it took ages to write, I can't even tell you how many hours I spent staring at a wall hoping the words would just come to me, it's so hard trying to force the words. Well anyway it's done and I hope you liked it. Oh and Merry Christmas Everyone. <strong>


	5. How We Became

**Christmas was a dud for me, I never got much sleep before or after it. I cooked all though Christmas eve until Christmas, only getting 2 hours sleep. Then spent the day with family and friends and was kept up until boxing day by those same people. Don't get me wrong, it was fun, but so tiring kind of glad that it only comes once a year. Then there was new years, what can I say, SKIDS (Kids), I went to my grandmothers house, yes the old woman is still kicking. The lady and 6 kids, my aunts and uncles, and they had like 5 each, (incuding two sets of twins, yay.) it was HORRIBLE! And one of my little 3 year old cousins called me a 'Poofter' (means gay or fagot and sorry if its offensive I did not say it or teach him to say it). Then he told me to 'Buck off', kicked me then ran away to his parents. To top it all off I missed the count down. Anyway, you don't want to hear about my sucky Christmas and new years, you came here to read Triple Imprint. This chapter may be a little confusing but Is calls Isabella she or her and calls Bells it, just remember some times when she says it she's talking about Bells. Just one review to answer, nice change from the last chapter when felt like I answered a 100 or close to. **

**Mrs. Jim: **Poor guys. This is so confusing for all of them.  
>Ok, so then how long has Bella had the split personalities? My guess would be that Isabella and Bells existed together first, and after the Cullens left maybe Is came in to pick up the pieces…maybe… Does anyone know if she's had them long? The vamps should have figured it out if shes had them all along…<br>I wonder who Jacob will meet up wth when he gets back to the Swans…

This chapter will explain a little about Bella's personality Is, how she became, why she's there. I'll try to explain it all but I still want to leave some surprises for later chapters, can't spend all your money in the beginning of the week and starve in the darkness for the rest. It's a saying that I think applies to nearly everything. I'll also explain why the Cullen's didn't know.

* * *

><p>How We Became.<p>

Bella's POV

I sat in my room staring at the digital clock next to my bed, the minutes seemed to go so slow, I had changed the batteries three times and still it was unbearably slow. Jacob didn't say when he'd be back, didn't say anything about what he was doing but he had said that he would be back and I believed him. The look in his eyes, so honest as he said he'd come back was proof enough for me. I believed that he would do anything he promised, not because of the fact that we were best friend and I'd known him for so long but because it was evident in his eye as he spoke. This was the only thought that kept me going, kept me from breaking down, kept me sane.

I heard it when he pulled into the drive and was out of the room faster then was smart especially with my clumsy nature, I didn't care, he was back.

I met him at the door, I ran into his arms, I pulled him so close, clutching him until my arms hurt, it wasn't a bad type of pain though. Not like the pain I felt being away from him, that was a pain that hurt horribly, so bad that I couldn't think, couldn't do anything. It was even hard to breath without him, the air seemed too thick to swallow when he wasn't with me.

The pain melted from my chest and I could think, I could see, I was human again instead of that zombie puppet thing I was without him. His very scent calmed me, as if it had some special power that put me at ease, made me more. We pulled away when we heard foot steps, it wouldn't be very good for dad to see us like this.

Still I couldn't be so close to him and not touch him in some way so we entwined our hands together.

"Hey Jacob." Dad said, he had this happy look about him like his dreams were coming true before his eyes.

"Hey Charlie, hey dad." He replied with one of my favourite Jacob smiles.

We only talked for a minute or two before Jacob yawned and said that he was tired and if Billy was ready to go home. The pain was coming back, the thought of him leaving me was horrible, I didn't like it, at all. Even his promise of seeing me tomorrow night didn't dull the pain in anyway, it was horrible, like I was dying.

_You don't need anyone._

A whisper said, but it was wrong, I needed Jake more then I needed anyone else, more then I needed food or water or even air.

_You're Independent._

It was a nice thought but it was not reality, I need Jacob, I depended on him more then anything, more then I depended on the sun rising in the morning.

_Your strong, no one can make you feel pain besides wasn't it just yesterday Jacob was ignoring your calls. He abandoned you just like _him.

No he didn't he was sick yesterday, I told myself but I started to feel the pain that I did when _he_ left me only worse because it was Jacob.

_Your better than him, better then all of them because you only trust yourself, because you are Is and Is is a strong person who needs no one to survive._

"Is is me and I am Is." I said out loud, I am Is and I looked out for myself only, I was the only person I trusted. That was why I was here in the first place, to protect me, me her not me me. I was here to protect her, the real me, the first me, to be my friend, they tried to make me go away, but I didn't want me to, she I not me I. So we pretended, worked together to become one person, equal in both so that we were one and normal. We shared everything, we no longer took turns being in control but we were in control together.

Then we met Cullen, she took control more, I didn't mind though, Cullen seemed nice enough and he made me happy, me her, plus I would have scared him off. Then he left and I made the other her, the pain one, I hated that one she was the opposite of me in every way, but she was me. I had to protect me so I had to take over, she was more a it without that douche anyway. I didn't know why I, it me, was so drawn to Black, it was setting itself up for heart ach again. I couldn't get rid of it though, I liked it better with just me and her, now we all fought for control. She fought for freedom, I fought for protection and it fought for pain relief. Because even with it not in control it felt the pain but when she was in control we all felt it, this way at least me and her didn't feel it.

I shook my head, it was a little confusing, I was the strongest, she didn't like to think of us because she had this complex about being normal. It had this one set mind about only Jacob Black and pain. She never use to be like she is now, she _was _normal, excluding her flighty mother and the fact that she was clumsy as hell. But then the incident happened, she never had friends, she was too mature for the people her age, plus girls were jealous of her because of her exotic white skin and dark hair. Everyone else in the school had dark skin and blond hair and the guys ate up the quiet girl that was different. Of course she never saw them, one guy though was horrible, he stalked her, followed her everywhere. She was too nice to tell him to get lost, and she had no friend to tell him for her, she was scared of him, she'd never admit it though. He had never done anything to her but she was still scared.

The Incident happened when she was walking home; he pulled her into an alleyway and started to take off her clothes. He was half way there when someone walked by and saw him, he ran off. The man that saw took her to the police station and made her tell them, she told them who did it and the man took a statement and said he'd ID him. They call her mom and she came to pick her up, she didn't go to school the next day, instead back to the police station. It turns out Tom, the man that saved her, was killed in what they thought was a robbery even though his wallet was still there. Bobby still would have went down for attempted rape and assault if not for his daddy being rich enough to get him off without so much as a slap on the wrist. The school didn't do anything either and she begged her mom not to tell her dad.

School was so much worse after that, she was more alone then ever, everyone though she was lying to get attention because Bobby was liked so much. The teachers and the principle said that there was nothing they could do, it wasn't on school ground. Bobby kept bothering her, threatening her until she was kind of like it, me it. When he attacked her again I helped, I came out to protect her.

I didn't do anything to bad, just beat the shit out of him and tell him if he tried to hurt Bella again I'd kill him. Of course he told people and they gave me a psycho evaluation, they said I have multi personality disorder and started to drug me up. They even had us hospitalized, Renée, the bitch was all for it, that way she go checks from dad, didn't have to look after me and she could have a life.

She'd always goes on to us about how we never let her have a life, the bitch made her guilty all the time, even though she acted like a maid to that evil vile bitch. Anyway they drugged us up hoping we'd become normal again. We found a way around it and merged, we are really smart after all, and when we got out of the hospital we ended up leaving to come to Forks. After all Phil was very shocked to find out his new wife had a daughter, she didn't let Phil know that the so called daughter had been living in a mental institute for the past 6 months while they'd been dating and had gotten married.

I laid back on my bed or her bed, well it was really our bed. There were other things to think about other then the past, there was Jacob and Embry for starters, I didn't like either of them. Yeah sure Jacob made it stop with the killing emotions but he was a douche to her before and that alone made me dislike him. Embry, he seemed nice, sweet, the boy next door type, not my thing, good for her though, but with her last choice I'm not too sure I could really let her be with him. Paul, I liked him, he was strong and took no shit, like me, and I can see in his eyes he's been though some shit. But, well I would be too afraid to admit it too my other selves but I was afraid of him, because I could see myself with him and I'd always saw myself alone. I liked that I was alone because that way I'd be able to keep a level head, I was never swayed my money or guys or drugs, nothing. I protected it, her and me nothing else, I didn't fall for guys and aspire to get a high paying job. I _protected_. That was everything I stood for, but some times I needed someone to protect me, like someone who could protect me from falling into Paul's arms because that was what was going to happen if I got too close.

And then there was the threat of getting re institutionalized, it wouldn't be as easy as before to trick them, with it never thinking about anything other then pain or Jacob and her never thinking of us. But with each of us interested in a different guy and totally different personalities we were going to get found out, and soon.

I just really, really hope that we don't get sent back to that evil bitch that will put us in that free test institute again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I'd been getting a lot of reviews about the back story of my idea and characters, like if Charlie knew and all this. I hope this chapter answers all your questions. Anyway I was thinking the next few chapters, or maybe just the next one, will be about the wolves meeting the other personalities, Haven't really thought passed that so it may take a bit, then again maybe if you review with some ideas about what I should do next I might come up with something faster. And yes this is a trick to get more people to review my story, so what I want lots of reviews, I like to have an over inflated writing ego.<strong>


	6. I Did Not Imprint On You

**I know that the last chapter wasn't that long, I know I'm going to make it up to you by writing an extra long chapter this time, I normally do about four to three thousand words per chapter, last time I only did two, so I'm going to write as much as I can. So you better be thankful, seriously thankful. I mean cause I got like three reviews last time, could have something to do with the fact that I accidentally deleted a chapter, the one with the thing about the trailer, not actual chap. Or maybe people just don't like me. Cry. Anyway to everyone who is reading my stories still I'd like to give you this chapter. Your welcome, can't wait to see what you give me, I'm hoping for a bike, *Figures crossed*. I also like to say it was recently my birthday, yay, I'm old. So yeah haven't updated, I like to blame it on the fact that I was protesting the fact that no one reviewed, like to but that is so not the truth. What happened is, I've been working on my own novel. Yay, it really good, its about a war, in heaven, some stuff happens and the main characters get replaced with a demon masquerading as a virtuous human to get into the pearly white gates. Then the main character has to try and stop this without her Angel powers, and the only way to get back there is dying. The only problem is, as you know, suicide is kind of a sin, pretty sure I read that somewhere. But you probably don't want to hear this you just want to read triple imprint. So go on, read away …go …read …now.**

* * *

><p>I Did Not Imprint On You.<p>

Bella's POV.

It wasn't until the next morning and dad had gone fishing that I realised that I had a free day, meaning that I was out and we didn't have to work or go school. I wanted to go out on my bike but it was at Blacks house and there was no way I was going over there and get stuck with him for the rest of the day. There was really nothing to do in town either, no vampires to entertain me and coincidently it had ostracized us from our friends. Well if there was nothing to do here then I was going to the next city, dad would be gone all day and I would be back before he even thought of coming home.

I smiled and got up, I searched though our clothes for something to wear, everything was so boring, every tee we owned was plain, every pair of jeans we owned was a light blue and two sized to big. And the few things that weren't plain or big where stupid girly stuff that the evil bitch brought in the hopes her daughter would act like a girl. This sucked, the first place I was going to stop was a clothing store, or maybe a music store I thought as I looked over and saw all the shitty music she listened to, I had brought a few things here. A couple of band shirts, some jeans, like 2 pairs, a pair of shoes and five CD's. I hadn't been with her long so I didn't have that many things, plus I only had come out a few times without her but with it I'd be out alone more. So I needed some stuff because I was not going to walk around like her and I cared unlike it, about how I looked.

Another thing that had to be taken care of was that ratty ass truck, if I could trade it in the least I could do was get it a paint job. And I had to pick up a bunch of car books, there was no way she was going to be left standing on the side of the road because we don't know how to fix a car. But I'll just get the books today.

I put on a pair of my jeans and my AC/DC shirt with my black converse. I ran a brush though my hair and I was ready to leave. I grabbed some cash and the keys to my bomb, its what I call that truck, every time its started it sounds like a bombs gone off.

The drive to Port Angeles was horrible, it was long, I nearly broke down and I pretty sure a grand mother gave me the figure as she overtook me. So it was fair to say by the time I got there I was in such a bad mood that not even the thought of spending it's hard earned money could brighten my day.

I hit the shoe store and book shop first and got some great skater kicks and books about fixing cars, I'm not afraid to say one was entitled 'Fixing cars for Dummies'.

I stopped at some of the clothes stores, it seemed that everyone wanted to make me mad today because all the shit in there sucked, it was crappy and entirely girly. Still I grabbed a few tops and a dress for her, maybe if I got her these she'd acknowledge me, I missed her.

I had hunted for the rest of the morning and half the afternoon, at every woman's clothing store in all of Port Angeles and there was no stylish clothes. I think everything had a type of frill or glitter or jewel. It was times like this that there was only one thing to do, yes I was going to check out the men's stores. At least there I was pretty sure that there would be no frills, sure they might be like two sizes to big but for no frills I'll make a sacrifice.

I saw a store across the road that looked promising so I went inside, there was only one girl in the store and she was the cashier and was trying to hit on a customer who was buying underwear. Bimbo. The store was simple, with only guy clothes, no frills, which made me smile on the inside. I had grabbed a few more dark jeans at one of the stores and only needed a few shirts. And that's when I saw it, a MCR shirt, it was faded and it was a small, still a few sizes too big but still I needed it. As I got closer I saw that there was others too, Linkin Park, Blink 180, and a few others. They were all two sizes too big for me but I really didn't care.

I grabbed two of each and just as I was about to go pay I nearly got knocked over, it felt like I walked into a wall.

"What the fuck?" I said as I stumbled back a little and looked up to see Embry standing there like a dumb ass.

"Watch where you're going you fucking moron." I yelled at him.

"Isabella?" He said in a confused and slightly hurt voice.

_Is you leave him alone, I'm warning you, If you ruin this for me I'll never forgive you. _Her voice in my head almost gave me a stroke but it was welcome. I smirked a little I think I found a way to make sure that she talks to me.

Embry's POV

I was in Port Angeles again, mom said that I had to look presentable for my new girlfriend, even though mom had just met Isabella she had fallen in love with her. She wasn't even my girlfriend and mom was picking out baby clothes and wedding colours, apparently we would get married at 22 in spring then have a boy one year later then a girl three years later. She even had the names, Brody and Eva, I have no idea where she got them, probably off another soap opera.

I had gotten home around 4, nearly 5, mom didn't check my room tonight, I think she thinks that because of Isabella I would never think about don't something rebellious. She had been in la la land ever since I'd come home with Isabella, she even let me sleep until midday before she came to get me up. She made me breakfast humming all the way though then she handed me a wad of cash, a small wad but still a wad, to get some new clothes.

Then she started singing, flatly might I add, as she cleaned up my mess from breakfast. It was weird, I was going to ask for her to pee in a cup but I thought she might go back to the crabby mood she had when she thought I was in a gang.

She gave me enough to get a few nice shirts and jeans with enough left over to get some shorts and a few plain shirts. I got my nice clothes first, my mother would kill me if I ran out of money before I even got to get my nice clothes. I'd only used a little over half the money she gave me to get it too.

I was contemplating the thought of getting lunch because it was 3 and I hadn't eaten since breakfast, I shock my head, I had to get clothes first, I never had any anymore, I either grew out of them or shredded them. I'd rather stay hungry for a while then be full and be walking around in my birthday suit.

I shook my head hoping that the action would stop the cramps I was getting in my stomach from hunger. I walked into a store that sold some casual clothes, it was a place my mom found, it had cheap yet cool clothes, It was where I'd bought most of my clothes before the change. I grabbed a couple of plain tees in black and white and a few pairs of cut off shorts in brown, I also picked up a few printed tees too. There was one had a picture of a stake and 'Do I look like a piece of meat?'. It really wasn't my taste, and about ten sizes too small. But I had been staring at the thing for so long picturing what the stake would taste like that some worker asked if I was going to just stare at it or if was going to buy it. I, of course, blushed a little and grabbed the shirt walking off to the other side of the store to get away for him. I found that when I looked up I was in the underwear section and I could feel someone behind me staring, I could hear their heart beat and the rustle of clothes as they moved.

"Excuse me sir, do you need _anything?_" the tone of her voice, because it was definitely a female voice, suggested that she didn't mean with shopping, or just with shopping.

"No thanks." I said shortly barely turning to look at her, I had imprinted and I would never look at another girl the same way. Besides she wasn't my type anyway, the image of a blushing brunette came to my mind and I felt a silly grin settle it's self on my face.

By this time the sales lady had moved into my view and thought the grin was for her. It slipped off my face when the fake blond stepped into my line of sight.

"Are you sure." She said running her hand down the side of her waist and over her hip, her other hand came up to rest on my chest. I stepped away so that she no longer touched me and replied.

"Yes I'm very sure thank you." I turned away from her and started to walk away, I looked over to see a distinctive mop of dark brown hair. I knew that hair, it was Isabella's hair, the thought over seeing her over shadowed the question of why she was in a menswear shop.

I wanted to go over, and I found that there was no strings that pulled me back or out of the store, it was around four in the afternoon, Sam must have spoken with the elders. He didn't say that we had to wait for him to tell them, he, Paul and Jake, about the meeting, just we weren't allowed to see her until the afternoon after his meeting with the elders. I grinned, it was my lucky day all around.

I walked over to her and stopped right behind her, I wanted to see her blush when she turned around and saw me, then she'd say my name in her quiet sweet voice. She'd smile shyly then, then ask me how I was, then I'd walk her back to her car and we'd talk all the way. When we'd get there she'd smile at me and play with her keys then ask if I'd like to have lunch with her. We'd go to a small café I saw up the road and we'd sit outside and talk more. I'd walk her back to her truck and she'd smile at me, say she had fun the get on her tippy toes and kiss my check. Then she's turn bright red, look down say goodbye before getting in her truck and driving off leaving me gape stupidly as she drove away. But that was not what happened when she turned around, she walked right into me. Something I knew she'd never do, Isabella always looked where she was going, she said yesterday that she had a fear of walking into someone and hurting them. It was sweet and slightly naïve but I liked it, it was what made her perfect for me.

"what the fuck?" it slipped from her lips so naturally and yet so wrong, my Isabella would never utter a curse word, she wasn't like that. she was too sweet to say something like that.

"Watch where you're going you fucking moron." She said it right to my face, it was horrible, she saw who I was. There was no way she couldn't have recognised me.

I was stunned all I could do was stare at her.

"Isabella?" it fell from my lips with no intention for it to.

She was different, not in the physical sense, she looked the same, what was different was everything else, how she held herself, how she acted, even her how she stood was different from the girl I have help just yesterday. These were the subtle differences that I noticed but then there was the obvious, the was she talked for example, how she swore, something I knew that Isabella would never do. How she dressed, in clothes that were suited for a guy, not guy clothes but they were the kind tom boys would wear. Isabella was not a tom boy, I knew this with only an hour of knowing her which made her attire as shocking as her attitude.

A smirk crossed her face before disappearing into a sweet smile although it looked slightly forced and did not give me the tingles it did last time. I was still just staring at her with no sight of talking, I saw a brief look of annoyance before she hid it.

"Embry, Hello, how are you?" She said with a overly sweet tone and I was sure she didn't care how I was. The though surprised me, of course she cared, she had listened while I talked on and on yesterday, it was impossible for her to change overnight. My mother popped into my head, how she changed overnight after meeting Isabella, I shook off the thought though. Comparing my mother to my future wife could only end in disaster and disturbing thoughts.

"Fine…uh what are you doing here?" I was too shocked and it came out sounding slightly rude, I felt pain knowing her reaction of how her face would crumble and show her hurt. However the look never came, although her smile became tighter and a flash of anger flickered for a fraction of a second.

"I'm shopping." It was said with a tinge of sarcasm and her eyes flickered as if she stopped herself from rolling them.

"In a menswear store?" I asked.

"No in Willy Wonkers chocolate factory, this is a secret entrance to one of his stores, I'm going to have to row a banana split boat though." It was dripping in sarcasm and the eye roll was not suppressed. Her eyes then widened and she sweetly smiled again, though the smile did not suit her face like it had yesterday.

"Er…I mean, I'm just grabbing a few things and then I'm going to get something to eat would you care to join me?" She asked.

My day dream came back to me and I accepted, forgetting all the strange things about her, how different she was. I wanted my day dream to come true, I wanted this time with Isabella, needed it like I need air or food. Speaking of which I was really hungry, starving really.

We brought our stuff, Isabella saw the shirt I grabbed and swiped it from me saying that it was her size and I was thoughtful to get it for her. I didn't correct her, it wasn't her, the shirt, her personality did not go with the shirt. I also didn't tell her why I really grabbed it but I was glad that I didn't have to put it back myself.

I offered to carry her bags, she should have commented on what a gentleman I was with a blush then let me take her bag. Unfortunately Isabella was not acting like herself, and she flat out refused saying that she had two arms and two legs she could carry her own things and walk and the same time.

I talked mostly as we walked to the café down the road although unlike yesterday I had the feeling that she was not listening. It was strange, it was like all the emotions I was feeling for here yesterday disappeared, like I had never imprinted on her. I was trying to force the feeling I had yesterday tried to bring them up but nothing I did would work. The idea was crazy, even Sam said I had imprinted on her, but then so had Jacob and Paul.

Paul…his name brought up images, she was acting like she had with Paul. She was acting like…Is.

"Embry." My name caught me back, I turned around to see that Isabella had stopped.

"Embry the café is here, you walked right passed it." Her tone held suppressed annoyance, as if she was trying to make sure I didn't see it, but I was more observant then she gave me credit for.

"Sorry, must have missed it." The blush spread across my face, I was hoping with my tan skin it wouldn't show. Her smile got slightly softer before she shook her head and turned away and walked into the shop. I followed her.

One down side to going to eat at a café was that they were really werewolf friendly. I mean, is it really their fault that I could eat all of the thing's they have on display and still go looking around for more. No, it wasn't.

Still I got a chocolate cake, a donut and a milk shake, I know so unhealthy but I just picked the two biggest things they had. Isabella picked the chocolate fudge ripple cake and a black coffee, no milk or sugar. I didn't really pick Isabella to be a coffee drinking kind of girl but shook it off.

We talked, this time she didn't seem so hostile, she was still slightly sarcastic but no more then a comment here and there. Even though it wasn't how I saw this happening I was still have fun, still I didn't feel the imprint pull, it was just like I was going out with a friend.

"I'll pay." She said as we stood up.

I shook my head, "I will pay." I said firmly, insisting no arguments, obviously she did not get it because she carried on.

"I asked you to have lunch with me, I get to pay." She said, getting out a twenty dollar note and laying it sown on the table the started to pull me away. Easily I could have stopped her from pulling me but the ferocious glare she gave me said that it would be a bad idea if I did, I though I shouldn't take a risk either way.

By the time we got to her truck we were walking side by side, when we did get there, she grabbed her keys out of her pocket, being the gentleman I am I picked the up. She kissed me before I got to full height. My knees were slightly bent and my arms held limply at my sides. It wasn't how I imagined it, she didn't peak me on the check quickly, it was on the lips and last for ten seconds. It didn't fill me with happiness, in fact it felt wrong, it felt like I was cheating on my imprint, it tore me apart inside, each second felt like hours. When she pull away she had a disgusted look mixed with pain, then she shook her head and smiled.

"See ya later Embry." She through her stuff in the cab before getting into the truck and slamming the door, she floored it and took off, well as much as the slow truck could go.

I stood there and watched her go, when it struck me, that girl, who ever she was, was _not_ my imprint, I had not imprinted on her. It really made me think, _Did I imprint on Isabella Swan?_

Bella's POV

Yuck that was horrible, and to think that Isabella dreamed of that kiss, it was horrible.

_I can't believe you, how could you kiss him, you know I like him. _Isabella's voice sounded in my head shocking me and nearly making me swerve on the road.

"The hell, Isabella, I'm fucking driving, want me to crash, it would be hard for us to kiss anyone if we're dead." I yelled out loud even though I knew even if I thought it she'd hear.

_No, don't, I need Jacob. _It butted in.

"Yes we know you need him to breath, to make the pain go away, blah blah blah." I rolled my eyes.

_Is, leave Bells alone, its not her fault she's broken. _Her word were dripping in guilt, she though it was her fault, she had fallen for Eddie boy and then been so broken after he left that she dealt with it by making someone who could take that pain. The only problem was that the persona she created to handle the pain couldn't.

"Whatever, we can talk about this after we get home." I said and they agreed going to the back of my head and giving me some piece while I drove.

I intentionally drove slower, it wasn't that I didn't want to talk to them its just that I… didn't want to talk to them. Still I got home a little under and hour later, I jumper out and grabbed my stuff, as soon as I dumped my stuff Isabella took over, I let her.

"I can't believe you'd do that." I said, how could Is do this to me, She knew I liked Embry, He was it for me and I was sure she had ruined it for me. Embry wasn't the kind to go for girls like Is, she was too…much, she was not, well his type.

_Isabella, let it go, I was trying to help you, I thought that if I helped you, you'd talk to be again…you're my best friend._ Is replied, I softened again, I realised that I _had_ been ignoring her. We used to be so close and then I suddenly started to pretend she wasn't there. I felt for her, but more then anything I wanted to be normal, to have a best friend who wasn't inside of me. I was feeling conflicted but I caught a little whiff of hurt before it was gone. I only felt their emotions slightly if they pushed it out to me, Is had a lot of control, so her slipping meant that she was hurt strongly.

I didn't get to apologise because she was gone, she had disappeared to that place in the back of my mind. I sighed, I couldn't help my thoughts, I was really sorry that I had hurt Is but I could help wanting to be normal, the want of it consumed me.

I sighed I may as well do some cleaning before starting dinner, Dad's friend, Billy, and his son, Jacob, was coming over and I wanted to have dinner ready when they got here. I cleaned my room and then started to unpack Is's clothes, I put them in the box with her other stuff. I came across a few nice tops that were my style, they were pretty, one was a red silk, it had short frilly sleeves and a high neckline, it was tight and fitting so it would hug my curves. Another was silk but a midnight blue, which was long sleeved with a low neckline and would hung my curves again. The last was white, it was slightly loose up the top and tight from the waist down, it was cotton and still so soft. I put them on the side and saw at the bottom of the bag was something light purple. I pulled it out to see a purple summer dress, it was so pretty, it was sleeveless, and would stop mid calf, it would flair out after hugging my waist. The bottom was lined with a slightly darker purple lace as well as at the waist and to part.

I smiled knowing that Is got these for me, she's never buy something like this for herself, it made me feel worse about my thoughts of wanting to be normal and have a normal best friend. I shook it off and carried on cleaning, I couldn't help what I wanted, and it wasn't as if I could have a normal best friend with my… situation.

Once I had cleaned up the house I started dinner, I peeled potatoes, pumpkin and carrots then grabbed the two big chickens that I took out yesterday. I was going to invite Embry and his mother tonight but I think I'd invite them another night, like tomorrow. I stuffed, based and glazed the chickens before putting it in the oven, I peeled more potatoes for mashed potatoes. I made the batter for a chocolate cake, and put it in the oven too, I was glad that they both fit, it was one of those ovens that could cook to things at once, for which I was grateful for.

While I waited I ironed dads work shirts and pants then hung them in his closet, I folded his other clothes as well as mine and put them away. Still the cake wouldn't be ready for a half hour and the roast for about another two hours. I decided to take out my homework and finish it. It only took me twenty minutes to finish all my homework, I packed it away and decided to make some ice cream, we had no more and it would be done by the time desert came around.

By the time I'd put the ice cream in the freezer the bell went off and It was time to take the cake out, I left it on the bench to cool and started to make some chocolate sauce. I left it on the stove so I could heat it up after dinner, hot chocolate sauce was so nice with ice cream and cake.

I turned the chickens and the vegetables, then turned off the potatoes, I wouldn't mash them yet, I wanted them to still be hot for dinner.

Dad was walking in the door about then, I smiled waiting for him to come into the kitchen before going into the living room to watch tv.

"Hey Bells, something smells good." I smiled faded slightly, it wasn't his fault that he didn't know I'm Isabella, besides telling him otherwise would mean I have to admit I wasn't normal.

"Yeah I'm cooking dinner for us, Billy and Jake are still coming over right?" I asked while I started to do the dishes that I used to make dinner and the cake.

"Yeah, I'll ring, make sure." He said walking over to the phone.

"Dinner will be ready in a hour and a half." I called after him.

I went upstairs for a quick shower, I grabbed a pair of my tight jeans and one of my new blouses, the white one and some white ballet flats. After my shower I dried my hair then got changed and brushed my hair. I went back down stair to turn the chicken again and glaze it again before making gravy and the mash potatoes.

I was setting the table when I heard a car pull up, I carried on setting the table, dad could get the door. I heard their greeting to each other, before I heard them moving into the kitchen/dining room where I was. I looked up and smiled as Billy rolled in with dad behind him and Jacob behind dad.

"Hello Billy, Jacob." I said smiling, "Have a seat in the lounge, dinner will be ready in a half hour."

"Hey Bells, thanks for the invite, I loved your pie last night, best think I've eaten, if Charlie isn't careful I might take you off him." Billy said smiling back.

"Please, I'll never let you take her, she's the best thing that happened to me since fishing." Charlie said jokingly.

I blushed, I knew they were joking but I didn't like the attention, it made me uncomfortable, I felt if they looked at me for to long they would see through me. That they would know about me not being normal, they would know what had happened to me. I made myself busy with refolding the napkins so they looked like swans instead of the simple fold I had them in. I heard them leaving and heading to the lounge, I relaxed when I couldn't hear them anymore.

"Those are cool." The voice startled me, I looked up and saw Jacob still there.

I blushed and then focused more on the napkin I was folding, "Thanks." I said quietly.

"So… I heard that you ran into Embry yesterday." He said causally.

Embry, a smile slipped onto my lips but slipped off as soon as I remembered that I wasn't the one that spent the day with him. I wish I had though, he made me want to show him my secrets, tell him about my selves. He also made me feel normal at the same time, it was confusing, I mean how someone could make me want to share my crazy secrets at the same time as making me feel normal was beyond me. But mostly it was how he made me feel normal that attracted me to him, he made me feel like just another girl who liked a boy a lot.

"Bells?" Jacob called out waving his hand in front of my face.

I shook my head, _I really needed to pay attention._

Jacob's POV

I woke up at a little after 4, my shift was at 4:30, I was tired, I didn't get much sleep, my night was plagued with sweet dream and horrible nightmares. The sweet dreams were just thoughts of me and Bells, nothing special just sitting together, talking, touching, no in that way. I'd just have the need to touch her or her to touch me, innocently, holding hands or hugging, maybe a kiss here or there, just being together. It was kind of grade school but I didn't want to be with Bella for sex, I wanted Bella because I loved her, from the first moment I saw her on the beach, no before then. I wanted all of her, the good, the bad, I wanted to make her better then protect her, forever.

The nightmares though were a range, they went from Paul and Bella having sex with each other, her calling out his name instead of mine, to Bella and Embry in a house with a white fence and kids. I think that the one with the worse, because I knew that it wasn't just sex as it would be with Bella and Paul, it was something more with Embry. I fear that one the most, Bella was the mother type, I didn't think she knew it but she was. She all ways took care of everyone, her dad, my dad, me and before she moved here she took care of her mother.

I shook my head to rid the thoughts, it was a new day, and tonight I was going to see Bells, and she would run to me again, just like last time. I wouldn't let the memory of Paul and Embry's imprinting on Bells, they weren't real I kept telling myself. Although it hurt to think that my pack brothers could pull such a mean prank on me. And again it hurt more with Embry then Paul, Embry was my best friend, for ten years, only second to Quil who was my cousin.

Still I could not get that nagging voice in the back of my head to quiet, the one that said that this was real, who gave the facts and the evidence that this was happening. That the most vulgar of my wolf brothers and my best friend had also imprinted on the love of my life, who I too had imprinted on. The voice went on to comparing the Bella's in each vision, lingering on how passionate she was with Paul to how she blushed with Embry.

I had to stop, I though, I was shaking with rage, trembling and blurring the line between man and wolf. I had a shift to do and I couldn't let my thoughts run away from my, that's how she's been able to get by. She's been using our short coming to get through, and Sam wasn't having any more of that.

The shifts were 24 hours, it was hard, especially when Sam wanted two on each round, I did my morning rounds with Jared and afternoons with Paul, Paul did nights with Sam, Sam did late nights or early mornings with Embry. Embry and Jared had less rounds, Embry because he did not live by himself and his mother didn't know what about the supernatural world. And Jared who had a job and went to Uni in Seattle and needed to have the day off for school and night off for his job, which was cook at some restaurant. Plus they're hours were longer and it was the sleeping hours.

I went out the back and stripped out of the shorts I'd fell asleep in last night and tied them to my ankle. I let my nightmares take over me just long enough to phase, it felt good to give into the anger even if it was just for a second.

As soon as Embry felt my presence he phased back to human. He was avoiding me, I was both hurt and thankful, because the truth was that I didn't want to be in his mind anymore than he wanted to be in mine. But I was hurt still as absurd as it was, we had been friends for years and he-

_Is trying to make it easier for the both of you._

Jared's mental voice interrupted my thought process.

_Your friendship means as much to him as it does to you man, it might even mean more._

_Stay out of my mind Jared. _Even as I pushed it out I knew it wasn't going to happen, we couldn't control what we picked up or what we pushed out. There was no screening process, if there was then I wouldn't have ever seen Emily or Kim or the countless girls Paul's been with, naked. It was something that Sam and Jared would have hid, they try to anyway, but sometimes in wolf form their minds wonder.

Jared growled when I thought about Kim and naked in the same sentence, I didn't think he could the whole though, not that he'd care either way.

The few hours patrolling with Jared were quiet, we concentrated on the job, we hadn't heard anything from the red head in a week and we were all getting antsy.

When Paul phased in at ten Jared ran straight to Kim's house, which she lived in with her parents. He didn't hid his want to get to Kim and away from both Paul and Jacob and the uncomfortable silence that hung between them.

I tried not to divulge too much of my thought at the same time as I tried to not dig onto his mind.

_Your lucky you know._

The sudden force thought threw off my running beat and I slowed slightly.

_What? Why?_

I was weary, that was no surprise, we had been running for a little over a half hour and just following the perimeter of La Push in silence and now I was concentrating on his mind I felt his thoughts were off.

_You didn't see it, and at least you had the other one, me I got both taken away at once._

I was confused, his thoughts seemed slightly blurred at the edges as I concentrated on seeing through his eyes, also his running beat was off slightly.

_I don't know what you mean._

I thought, and it was true, I had no idea what he was talking, well thinking, about.

_Your mom._

The two words sent me into a fit of rage, though it instantly evaporated when the images and words travelling from his mind into mine.

_I was seeing as Paul, a memory perhaps, only he was shorter, much shorter, he couldn't have been even ten._

_Seven, _Paul supplied.

_I felt seven year old Paul's anger and hurt, coupled with annoyance as he was forgotten, again and had to walk home alone. I felt how confused he was when his mother didn't come running out to see him when he purposely made a lot of noise coming up. _

_The other time she had forgot she came rushing out and said I could have some cookies before dinner if I didn't tell my dad. _Paul supplied again.

_I felt little Paul's confusion as he walked up the porch and saw yellow caution tape._

I had a bad feeling that I couldn't get rid of, it was like the feeling when you're watching those scary movies. The ones that you know the chick going into the abandoned house or building was going to die but you wish your wrong cause she nice and pretty.

_Little Paul thinks about where he'd seen tape like this, on a cartoon he watched._

_Scooby Doo. _The older Paul thought.

_The people on that didn't pay any attention to it, they just ducked under it and carried on. So that was what seven year old Paul did._

_No more. _Older Paul thought but it seemed he couldn't control his thoughts and they kept on going, they rolled out without his consent or control.

_Little Paul walked into the house and saw the living room from the door way. He first saw his uncle who was in a pool of blood his light pink brain falling out of his head while the some of it was dripping down the wall along with the blood. He yelled for his mother or, his father he knew wouldn't be there but he needed the comfort of a parent._

_He walked closer tears blurring his vision, he was so transfixed by the horrible sight of his naked and mangled uncle on the wall of the living room that he didn't see the other body. He didn't even know it was there so it wasn't surprising that he tripped on it, no on her. Now he knew why his mother didn't come to his calls, she was already here, she was in a similar state to Paul's Uncle, in the fact she too was mangled and naked._

_Paul had fallen on his face on the other side of the thing he tripped over. He rolled over to see what it was and was met with the face of his mother, her eyes were glassy and her features were relaxed. There was a cut on her check, not deep but enough cause a bit of blood which was now dried on her check._

_Paul's tears feel over blurring his vision further, he was shaking her now, screaming at her to wake up, his eyes where starting to sting. He turned her over and saw all the stab marks covering her stomach. Paul backed away out of the room and ran out the door straight though the caution tape and next door._

I was shocked and in horror, I also felt really sick too, he had seen all that. I'd stooped running, his memory had shook me to the core. I'd never before seen this, neither had anyone else from what I gathered from everyone's minds. I thought, along with everyone else, that Pauls dad ran off on him and his mom and Pauls mom had to go to this hospital where she overdosed.

_Janet kept it from everyone, she just said that they were gone, everyone just came up with the story. _Paul thought to me.

_I- Paul, I'm sorry._ It was lame and not even I was sure why I was apologising I just was at a lost for words after what I had seen. I didn't know how he lived with these horrible images in his head.

Of course he heard me, he'd heard all my thoughts and I'd heard his. I saw the image of Paul sitting in a kitchen, must me in his house, drinking a large bottle of gin. There was also an empty bottle of Vodka and a few empty beer ones too.

That's when I figured it out, he was drunk, that was why his mind was funny, he'd been drinking, a lot.

I'd lost track of the time so I was surprised when Sam phased in.

_Hey, you can go now Jacob._ Sam's mental voice said.

I was both grateful and worried, I gave a heads up to Sam about Paul being drunk and Sam swore, something he rarely did, in his mind or otherwise. He said he's take care of it and I could go.

I phased back to human, I didn't want to be sharing Paul's secrets and I couldn't promise that I could keep it to myself. The images, slightly or fully blurred stuck in my mind and no amount of shaking my head got rid of them.

I had walked home, I didn't know how long it took but by the time I came to my sense I was at my front door. Dad wasn't here, he was probably at the Clearwaters, Sam did say that he was going to speak to the elders though.

I froze, I'd forgotten that Sam was going to talk to the elders, it was all I could think about before, Sam was going to ask about the Bella imprint problem. Because as much as I wanted to believe that I was the only one that had truly imprinted on Bella, Sam was with that annoying little part of my brain that said otherwise. I had planned on questioning Sam a little before leaving, but after what I saw in Paul's head I'd been to occupied to remember.

Well I'd just have to wait until tonight, after I had dinner with Bells and Charlie. Despite the days events I felt a grin stretch over my face at the thought of see Bells again.

My stomach growling alerted me to just how little I'd eaten, for a human it was little but for a werewolf I was starving myself. I should have taken down a deer or something while on patrol. I ended up cooking my some bacon and eggs before heading to Emily's for a real lunch.

Emily wasn't surprised to see me, the pack dropped by all the time to get something to fed their humongous appetite. She just smiled at me and put a basket of freshly baked muffins in front of me. I grinned and took two.

"So, how was your patrol." Emily asked after putting on another twelve muffins.

I froze on my fourth muffin and looked at her. Did she know about Paul and his parents? No she probably didn't, Paul said no one knew.

"Fine, no sign of any vamps." I said vaguely and slightly tense.

"No how was it with Paul." Emily said softly looking up at me, half her face was turned up into a light smile while the marked part was turned down.

Again I froze, I'd always had this feeling that Emily could see through us, knew what we were thinking. It was stupid, I know, but every time I was feeling down she'd hand me a muffin or a piece of cake with one of her soft half smiles. Reassuring me without words that it was okay, that she was here and the pack was here for me no matter what. But was that what was happening now? Was Emily reading me, seeing through me? Did she now know about Paul and what he'd kept hidden for so long?

"You know I'd tried to get Sam to rearrange the Patrol's to separate you two but Sam said that it was the only way it could work." She gave me a sympathetic smile.

I relaxed a little, "It was okay, we spent most of it in silence, he was a little drunk so wasn't really in the fighting mode and we didn't think about Bella." What I told her was all true but I still felt guilty as if every word had been a lie.

After I finished all eating Emily's delicious muffin's, I thought it was time for me to go, I had enough time to get home have a nap and a shower before me and dad went over to the Swan's.

I got home to find dad watching some sports channel, I said a quick hi before going to my room. I fell on to the little bed, it was funny, a few months ago I'd never considered my double bed to be little.

A few dreamless hours later I was woken my dad, saying we had to go soon and if I didn't hurry up I would see my imprint smelling like a dog. My wolf purred at the thought of my imprint, seeing Bells was enough to wake me. I took a quick shower, not even giving it enough time to warm, no point anyway, every thing under flesh burning was cooler then me. I jumped out and got changed, I just put of some cut off shorts and a shirt, it really didn't matter what I wore I could be in a chicken suit for all I cared, as long as I was with Bells.

We took my rabbit, it only took ten minutes to get to her house but it felt like the longest ten minutes of my life.

I helped dad out of the car and to the porch, Charlie opened the door when I knocked and the most delicious smell escaped the house.

"Hey Billy, hey Jake." Charlie grinned ushering us in. we looked around and found that the house was clean, as in the kind of way that made you suspect that they were hiding something.

"Wow Charlie, did you hire a maid and a cook?" Billy said jokingly.

"Yeah, I've never seen you house this clean, didn't know your walls were that colour, thought they were meant to be brown." I carried on.

Charlie gave a hearty laugh. "Yeah I thought they were suppose to be brown too."

We walked into the living room and over to the kitchen when I could see the out line of Bella who was at the table.

"Hello Billy, Jacob." She said as we walking in piling by the door, "Have a seat in the lounge, dinner will be ready in a half hour."

I was confused, she was acting like she barely knew me, as if I was just the son of her dads best friends. We were best friends, she was ignoring me and it hurt.

I'd been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't snap back into reality until dad and Charlie were leaving the room. I could hear dad trying to get some information about Bella from Charlie but I tuned them out. I looked back over at Bells, she was making the napkins into ducks or something. This too was confusing, the Bella I knew wouldn't have cared what we were eating or how it looked. As long as we were together we could have been eating her dads half burn fried eggs and day old fish fry and she wouldn't care.

Still I walked over silently and commented on them, she was startled at first and looked up but then quickly went back to her task blushing with a quick thanks. This too confused me, Bells was never shy around me, she knew how I felt and I thought after last night she finally started to feel the same.

"So… I heard that you ran into Embry yesterday." I just said it to make conversation which was new for me as our talks just seemed to flow but now it was it was like pulling teeth.

The smile that crossed her face was shy yet dreamy, I'd seen that stupid look oh a tons of girls, while they looked and me, at others in the pack, even when looking into those stupid magazines that had boy bands in them.

"Bella?" I called her but she didn't answer, so I tried again.

"Bella? …Bella?" she still wasn't answering.

"Bells?" I said waving my hand in front of her face, this finally caught her attention.

She blushed a deep red and hurried to finish her duc-kins, duck napkins, before answering with a quiet yes.

I didn't want to see that dopey look on her face when Embry's name came up so I changed the subject.

"what ya cookin'?" I asked leaning on the kitchen bench.

"Just something simple, some roasted chicken, potatoes, pumpkin and carrots with mashed potatoes and gravy. Then for dessert we have homemade cake and ice cream with chocolate sauce." She said with more confidence then she had said anything with, but not by much.

"I can't even make toast without something going wrong, its pretty cool that you can make all this." I said jokingly, I knew how to cook a little, being the only one to fend for myself and dad plus being a werewolf meant your in the kitchen, a lot.

It didn't get the laugh I was intending for, instead she just started to flutter around the kitchen, doing thing that looked pointless, like putting this stuff on the chickens. I tried a few times to talk to her but she didn't talk much, and the silence was an awkward one.

It was dinner when she said more then three words, and it was to pray.

The food, god it was good. My taste buds were tingling with pleasure, it was just that good. I think dad and Charlie were thinking the same because they didn't look up from their plates until it was all gone. Dad when back for seconds, Charlie held down two and a half, I was the champion, duh wolf, and ate four plates full. Bells have eaten slowly and only hand one plate, though it wasn't as big as ours.

"Wow Bells that was great." Charlie commented leaning back on his chair smiling.

"Yeah Bell, that was the best dinner I had since… that's the best dinner I've had." Dad said rubbing his stomach.

"Bells, it was delicious." I grinned, it was the closest I'd been to full in human form.

She smiled lightly and blushed playing with her duc-kin.

"I hope you saved room for desert." She said shyly.

I was pretty sure that, if it was possible, dad would have fallen out of his chair, Charlie's eyes widened and then he got this look on his face as if he had to do a big job before unbuttoning his pants.

I silently laughed, I grinned instead and turned to her.

"I'm ready and if these two old men don't want theirs I'll happily take theirs too." My comment was met with Charlie and dad saying they wanted theirs.

Desert was heaven, the still slightly warm cake, the cold ice cream and the hot sauce covering it when so good together.

Charlie barely got thought his, he was groaning all the way through, whether from the pain of being full or the taste I didn't know, same for dad. I grinned as I ate first one then another, they glared at me as if it was my fault they couldn't eat more, I just laughed and carried on with my desert.

Again Bella had a small portion, and she concentrated on her food and her little duc-kin. After desert we all thanked Bella again and she said she'd clean up, that we could go watch some sports. I of course offered to help, which she denied, it floored me, she would usually never turn down the opportunity for us to spend time together. She even insisted that I watch tv too, of course I refused and said the least I could do was help. Dad and Charlie crept out of the room, neither wanting to do dishes, I would have laughed I wasn't trying to get Bells to let me help her.

She finally agreed although she was reluctant, again the time alone was tense and talk was forced. What was also strange was that she seemed like a 50's house wife mixed with a shy catholic school girl. Kind of like how she was acting with Embry yesterday, all shy and stuff even though she knew him.

That was another thing to think about, the differences about my Bells and the girls Embry and Paul met yesterday, they were totally different personality wise.

After we finished cleaning it was time to go, I had a pack meeting at ten and it was already nine. We said goodbye, Bella gave us some leftovers, both dinner and desert saying that there was too much for them to let it waste away. Billy grabbed the dinner one and I took the desert, we both knew we weren't going to get any of the other one.

I stepped closer to Bella to give her a hug goodbye, but she blushed and picked up that's duc-kins, giving two to me with a goodbye and a wave even though I was two feet from her.

I felt hurt, not the kind of hurt that went with being denied from you imprint, I wouldn't be standing if it was that kind. But the kind I felt every time Bella use to say that we couldn't be together when I was human.

I smiled at her though it was fake and left with dad one thing clear in my mind that made me want to cry, that woman in there was not my imprint.

Bella's POV

_JACOB, NO, don't let him leave, I _need_ him please, just let me wave to him. _Bells was screaming inside my head, I couldn't take it, she was overpowering me…

No Jacob, he was leaving, he could leave, he made me whole he was my everything, I need for him to take the pain. To shine a light on my dark world.

I ran outside to see that his car was already gone, dad was somewhere in the house and I'd left the door open but I just couldn't seem to care, he was gone. I had missed him. I needed him, already my chest was tightening and my eyes where tearing.

I was falling apart, I just sat on the lawn, just sat there and wished him back, I wanted for him to feel my need for him and come back, it was like torture. The only thing that kept me alive was Jacob and he wasn't with me, I needed him.

_Calm down Bells, You'll see Jacob soon. _A kind voice told me, I looked around to find the person. I shook my head, I needed Jacob now.

_Don't tell it lies Isabella, you know it won't see him until tomorrow and the time will only go quick if it goes to sleep and you know what happens when it sleeps. _Another voice said.

No I didn't want to go to sleep the pain ripped though me like a thousand knives piercing my heart.

_Aaaahhhhh. _The voices screamed as if they too felt my pain.

_Nice going Is. _The kinder one rasped.

_Wroth it. _The second one grunted.

I looked around again, nothing, no one.

_It's really clueless. _Scoffed the mean one.

I need Jacob, he'll make these voices go away, he made all the bad things go away.

Just then I saw a figure in the woods, it was a man, he was big too, just like Jacob. I could be Jacob. I couldn't find my voice, and instead I got up and started to follow the figure. It disappeared as soon as I stood, shuffling into the wood more.

No Jacob don't leave me, I thought as I followed him into the woods.

"Shit." I heard on my right and I turned, that voice did not sound right, it sounded harder the Jacob, his voice was sweet and playful, teasing and slightly husky. This person's voice was rough, as if they had smoked not or as if they can just woken or as if they hadn't spoken in a while. They also had this undertone of anger, just like every thing Jacob said was tinged in playfulness, his voice was laced with a moody anger. And his silhouette was a little bigger then Jacob, wider but about an inch shorter.

Disappointment and pain crashed into me, this was not Jacob, I didn't know who this was, I didn't really care. All I wanted was Jacob.

Maybe this guy knew Jacob, maybe he was friends with Jacob, maybe he was, that guy that I met when I was with Jacob. Entry, no but it was something like that or Jake's other friend, um …Quinn I think it was. Maybe he'll take me to see Jacob, it was wroth a try, anything for Jacob.

I tried to smile through my pain but it came out more as a grimace.

"Hi, I'm Bells." I said taking one of the hands that were wrapped around my abdomen holding myself together and holding out for him to shake. He hesitated before taking it and shaking it, when he let go it went back around my waist.

"Paul." He said shortly, hotly, like I should know this, I didn't, I'd never met him before, never seen him, or heard of him. I didn't even know if he was friends with Jacob.

"You Jake's friend?" I asked trying to sound causal but it came out eager.

He scoffed before pausing tilling his head then replying, "Yeah, something like that." it had that 'why do you want to know?' underline to it.

I took a breath, I needed to do this, for Jacob to see him, to take away the pain. I needed my personal sun.

Paul's POV

I was upset so I had a few drinks, it was understandable, at least to me it was, thought to Sam it was stupid. He gave me a lecture, that coupled with how fast the alcohol burned off I didn't need sleep to feel my hangover. Then again I could have just tired of his words that just said the same thing. Paul your a idiot, drinking is bad, and that I needed to stay alert.

I rolled my eyes, Sam and Jared were always distracted while running patrol's, I'd seen Emily and Kim naked more times then I can count. I also know for a fact that Sam once did Em in the wood right before one of our pack meetings and Jared did Kim in her kitchen when her parents went shopping. Sure it was hot but so not wroth it when Sam or Jared caught you thinking about it, I mean, I, nor anyone else, has never been caught but they made it clear in their mind what would happen.

I shook my head, I'd just finished patrol with Sam who was now doing two hours with Embry before the meeting. Sam may be a little slack with the patrolling schedule but at least he made sure that we never have meeting at the same time. I'd never told Sam what I thought, he tented to give you more patrol's when you questioned his authority as alpha. Since Sam wasn't a descendent of the Black line he had to work twice as hard to control the pack, to prove to our wolves, and to some extent us, that he was alpha.

Then there was the Jacob problem, I didn't mean to let him see what had happened with my parents but I was drunk. Was it really my fault that I couldn't control how I thought when I was drunk? No it wasn't, still it didn't change the fact that now Black knew about… that.

I started to think of other things to keep my mind of the Black problem, just random thoughts.

_Fuck that tree is green._

_That tree smells like rabbit ass._

_That tree is wet._

_That tree is dry._

_Wonder why they call them trees._

_Why the fuck am I thinking about trees so much?_

My thoughts soon turned to Is, I didn't know why but it really fucked me off, I mean, how could I fucking imprint on her. I hated her blubbering, hated her shyness, hated her whole leech loving personality. Then I thought about the first time I met her in person. She was, to put it simply, a bitch, and I liked it, she was the kind of girl that would suit me. She wouldn't put up with my shit, wouldn't put up with any ones shit and if she didn't like you she'd tell you. She was nothing like how she was in Embry and Jacob's thoughts.

I didn't get it, it was like she was a different person on minute then she went back to being who she really is, the problem was who was the real her, was it the need girl, the shy one, or the bad ass gone. More then anything I wished it was the needy or shy one, I didn't want to imprint, I wanted to be alone, its what I did best anyway. But I knew deep down that I wanted Is to be the real one, I wanted to imprint, to not be alone.

No, I was strong, I didn't need anyone, I was a lone wolf in a pack, you know like that shitty saying, alone with a crown, or some shit like that. Yeah like your alone but your like a king or some shit so every ones around wanting shit from you, like my crops aren't growin'. Pretty sure I saw that on a movie.

By the time I looked up, I saw a house that wasn't my own on a street I'd never been on before, thought it looked familiar. The house was a two story and I know I'd seen it before, a lot, it only took me a second to remember, which was the second I took in the faded red truck and police cruiser.

I had not been paying attention to where I was going and I walked here, it must have been when I started to drift off into random thought about trees. I knew I was just a mile or two away from my house then, I could smell my nasty, dirty clothes that I hadn't shredded. Yes that is how good my nose is, either that or that's how bad my clothes stink… we'll go with the good nose.

That was besides the point, I was now standing in the wood staring at a house of some chick I barely knew who happened to be my, as well as two other dudes, soul mate. I could hear the tv going on inside, it was kind of loud, not blasting my ear just louder then it should be with the house closed up. I looked closer at the door and realised that the house wasn't closed, the front door was wide open with the front light turned off.

Looking at the property closer I could see the Silhouette of a small figure on the lawn, she was sitting there hugging herself tightly. The sight of her didn't get my blood pumping, which was strange because every time I thought the word is I'm get a ragging hard on.

There was something wrong, I mean she smelt the same, looked the same too, yet I never felt that pull that I'd felt to her before. Maybe it wasn't her, maybe it was some one that looked, smelt and lived in the same house as her. Yeah right and maybe I'm father fucking Christmas.

She spotted me and I tried to go a little deeper into the bush but she got up and started to stumble her ass over to me, I backed away hoping she'd just blamed it on a stupid animal like a rabbit and go inside. But she kept coming I baked up a few more step contemplating running away but knowing her she'd probable run after me and get lost again.

Knowing this I swore and it drew her attention to where I was and I saw the light drain from her eyes and cover it with disappointment before she looked back up trying to smile. It wasn't a smile though, it looked more like she was constipated.

She introduced herself as Bells, I didn't like the name, Bells said that she was needy, I mean bells need to be rung, they can ring themselves, plus it sounded sissy. She was also literally holding herself together, her hand barely leaving its place to shake mine before returning to hugging herself.

"Paul." I said finding myself slightly stumped, not in the fact that I could not say anything but because I could unlike yesterday when I was stumbling over myself.

She had asked me if I was Jake's friend, I almost burst out laughing, though I could hold back the scoff that slipped out. I turned my head slightly, two months ago I laugh out right and then tell her how Jacob Black was a snot nose kid that walked around like he owned the tribe, that was of course before the transformation. But now, I didn't know, I still could not stand him most of the time, that was of course his incessant need to think only of himself, and 'Bells' but that was how she affected him, which was thinking about himself… in a way.

But he was pack brother, we were linked in a way so strong it could not be broken, believe me it was as annoying as imprinting.

"Yeah, something like that." I said, but what I really wanted to say was, 'what's it to you' or 'why does it matter'.

She breathed deeply before turning back to me giving me one of those constipated smile things.

"Where is he?" while she doesn't beat around the bush does she.

I shrugged, if she was going to be a bitch then I was going to be a ass, it was no skin off my back.

"You have to know." She was begging now, it was pathetic, even more so she was hugging herself as if she was her own teddy and she was some kid.

"wasn't he at your house." I took a little pity on her, she was my imprint after all though I felt nothing for her not even the forced attraction of imprinting. Maybe it was like having sex with a chick, its all good the first time but the second time you do it, it not as good. Probably cause they wanna cuddle and shit after the second time, that shit isn't gees.

"I wasn't there, I didn't get to see him, I got her while he was driving off." She looked in tears, this shit was getting worse, I hated dealing with girls crying, that is why I never am in relationships and brake up with chicks over the phone or e-mail them, txt or some other shit. I know it was a douche-y move but I can't handle that shit.

"I have to go." I said, I needed to get out of this situation, I didn't care if she was my imprint, Paul Long doesn't do crying girls, or guys, or kid… fuck I'd run away from a crying baby.

"No, please, I need Jacob, I… can't… Breath." Okay, right now this was such a turn off, plus it was taking needy to a _whole '_nother level.

"Uh.. good luck with that." I said sliding away, to the road, if I walk down this road the turn left and cut into the forest I'll get to Emily and Sam's house is a half hour, fifteen minutes if I jog.

She fallowed me, stumbling and breathing slow and heavy, as if she was trying to push the breath down her lungs and was instead swallowing her air.

She begged me, gasping as I walked, telling me she need Jake. I got angry and turned to her and yelled.

"Shut up." She did so and seem to close into herself making me feel a little guilt but it was overshadowed by the feeling of satisfaction about her silence.

"Go home, I'm sure he'll call you." I didn't say anything just turned and walked away, the last sentence smoothed over my lingering guilt.

I had a realization in this meeting with Swan, it made me feel mixed things. First I realized that she was horribly needy, and was very thankful that that need was not directed at me. Second there was the fact that I was curious as to where Swan was when Black was went over for dinner. Third, that girl who was crying out for Jake was not my imprint, this gave me a sense of freedom but it was tinged in sadness and depression that shouldn't have been there.

* * *

><p><strong>That was really, really long. It seemed even long because I had writers block, you know, when you have to push every word out, I like to write when I can just let the words flow from my head and onto paper. Or into the computer. Anyway I hope you enjoy it, I don't really know what the next chapter will be, I think it will be the meeting, yeah, it will prob have Sam's meeting with the elders Billy's talk with Jacob in the car about Billy's talk with Charlie, and I'm think about Jacob having his thoughts turn to Pauls slip and have a little Paul and Jacob fight. Then I'll prob put some other stuff in and post. Yay sound great right. Oh and I can't be bothered reviewing and I'm too lazy to get myself a beta so there may have been mistakes. Anyway Review, Fav, Alert, but above all read, until next time. =0D<strong>


	7. Confusion

**Hello everyone, as I said this chapter will be about the Wolf Pack meeting, I wasn't sure about letting them know just yet about her personalities, you know that fact she has three. Anyway, I was thinking we could touch the subject and, as the title of the Chapter states, there was be a lot of confusion. Confusion about Paul, who has been lying and covering up his past, Bella who has been covering up her other selves, and… Embry's mother who has been covering up… you know what I won't tell. Anyway, I will only lightly touch each of these subjects in this Chapter. Then we are going to touch on the subject of sweet ol' Vicky, she is a wonderful person (Sarcasm) and she says something confusing. Oh and Charlie will catch a bit of a conversation that will confuse him too. Because sharing is caring, oh and one bit of advise, bear and glare you know is there and be fair to the tear that are coming near. I have no idea what it means but it sounded so deep and philosophical… in my head… when I thought it… also its rhyme-y. Anywhat, continuing I wanted to answer a review.**

**AgathaMalady: **This isn't MPD( or more accurately dissociative identity disorder). It seems more like she has severe case of bipolar disorder, but she's not turning into different people.

Hey, I didn't know much about bipolar disorder, other then it entitles mood swings, so I searched it on Wikipedia to found out a little more about it. I find that I do agree that she does have some of the symptoms that are found with people who are bipolar. However, I must implore that she **_does not_** have bipolar, it is just that her personalities are extremely different. I am also thinking of give them their own additional mental disorder, not sure yet though. I was thinking Isabella will have OCD, Bells will have major depressive disorder and Is will have anti-behaviour disorder. I'm still not sure about Is, anti-behaviour disorder suit's her but there is two people she likes, Isabella and Paul. Anyway Thanks for reviewing.

**Read chapter now…..do it.**

* * *

><p>Confusion.<p>

Jacob's POV.

As soon as I got into the car and pulled out of the drive way Billy started to tell me about his conversation with Charlie.

"I was talking to Charlie about Bells and He says that He hasn't seen anything weird. Besides from her Zombie like state she was in after the Cullen's left." Billy said.

"Then again he is always out, he did comment on how she was anger this morning the when he got home that she was nervous." Billy laughed a little. "She cut her last class then tried to get back in time for it only to break down."

"Oh," He carried on adding, "He also said that she'd got bad again after you picked me up and we left, come to think of it she did spend most of the time I was there staring out the window."

I was still feeling the sting of realization about how I had not, in fact, imprinted on Bella. I nodded and stayed quiet, I felt the sting in my eyes that prickling that meant tears were about to spill.

My dad must have saw it on my face because I felt a hand being laid on my shoulder, I just carried on looking ahead.

I parked in the drive way of our house and turned off the car. After a few minutes I turned to my father.

"I didn't imprint on her," It came out with a sob and I realised that there were tears coming out of my eyes and flowing down my cheeks.

"I don't understand," I carried on "I know I imprinted on her yesterday. I felt it in my soul, I knew she was the one, I felt everything Sam feels for Emily or Jared feels for Kim." I was blubbering and blabbering.

I was pleading to be believed, for both him and I to believe that I was telling the truth, that I did imprint on her. I think I was just confusing both of us more as I spoke.

I don't know how long I sat there and cried, how long my father sat rubbing my large shoulder trying to comfort me. Everything seemed like too much, everything was hard, it was unfair, my life was never easy. Why couldn't my mom be alive? Why did my dad have to be in a wheelchair? Why didn't my sister call or visit? Why did I have to be a werewolf? Why couldn't I be with Bella? _Why couldn't I be happy?_

Sure I was happy, I tried to look on the bright side all the time. But in the general sense, I was miserable. I didn't mind looking after dad, it brought us closer, I mean you are really close when you don't know if your dad's seen you naked more then you've seen him naked. But I would have liked to have had a normal relationship with my dad, one where I lean on him not he leans on me.

I was only young when mom died, only eight or nine, Rachel was fifteen and Rebecca was sixteen. It devastated us all, along with dad being in hospital at the time, Rebecca held the responsibility of me and Rachel along with dad. It took all of her and Rachel's Collage money to pay for dad's bill's, we lived off mine for a half year. Rebecca got a job at the grocery store and Rachel looked after me. Dad was there, but he was a wreck.

When Rebecca turned eighteen she left, she gave dad all the money she had and ran off to Hawaii with some surfer, Joseph, I was eleven. Rachel took over, she asked for Rebecca's old job and kept money coming in. Rachel wasn't like Rebecca though, she didn't run off with some guy, she got a scholarship to Washington Uni but just like Rebecca she left at eighteen after giving some money to dad. I was thirteen. My dad started to get welfare checks, I was too young to get a job, no one would hire a thirteen year old kid. Plus there was no one to look after dad. Not once since Rachel left have I cried, I said I was stronger then that, I had to be for dad. I could hear him cry sometimes at night, some times he didn't want to get out of bed. I had to be strong for him, He had protected me and I would do the same for him.

But now, I sit here and allow myself to cry, Bells was my light, the shinning beacon of hope in the depressing sea of despair. I felt like someone had just put out the beacon and now all I had to the depression.

When I had finally quietened dad spoke.

"When I lost your mother," He started softly repressing his still lingering pain to hep me with mine. "I was devastated, it didn't much matter that I no longer had use of my legs, what mattered was she was gone. Your mother was my everything, son. Without her I was no more of a man then you were when you where a young child. Even then you probably more of a man."

His attempt at humour was appreciated but I didn't laugh, it was likely that I'd start sobbing if I tried.

"When I met your mother I was only sixteen, my parents were leading me to be the strong leader of the tribe even though I would only be recognised as chief to the few that still believed. Ephraim, your grandfather, was the last of the wolfs before this generation, he imprinted on my mother and when she died so did he. They both passed when I was seventeen, I felt a deep sense of depression and only held together in the public's view. I had been trained to look after the people of our tribe. There was only one time that I ever broke down in a semi public place, it was at a secluded part of the beach that my parents use to take me to. Your mother found me crying on a rock and came over to me. I had known her before, she had moved her and she was three years older than me."

I hadn't known that mum was older then dad, then again he never really talked about her and I only remember so much about her.

"She didn't talk to me, she just sat next to me as I cried, she didn't even touch me." He smiles slightly as he's caught in the memory of the past. "When I stopped crying she handed me a pink handkerchief, then she said that I had beautiful hair she ran he hand in it then looked me in the eyes and I will never forget the words she said to me." He said his smile was slightly larger.

"She said 'I didn't give you that handkerchief to hold, it's to mop up your face, I will not go to dinner with someone who has snot running down his nose'." He gave a little laugh and I left out a one too that came out sounding as if I was choking on sobs. Which I was.

"I knew from that moment that I loved her, she did not coddle me like everyone else, nor did she give me pity looks or admire me for my fathers position. She was what I needed, what I wanted and by the time the night was over she was mine." His smile turned sad.

"When she died that presence that she held, the warmth and the comfort she brought me died too. It was hard to live without her, hard to get up and live life. But I learnt to go on, to get out of bed and to do things even if I didn't want to."

He looked me in the eyes, looked into my very soul and spoke. "It will be hard and it will hurt but we will go on with life, both of us."

I couldn't speak, I couldn't break eye contact, I just stared. It was the first time in a long time that he was my dad not my friend. I looked after him, helped him every way I could, sure he was my dad and I knew that. it was just… he didn't act like a father, not in a bad sense, he just let me be, I helped him then he'd go out and I'd get to do my own thing. I didn't have a curfew, didn't ever get grounded, then again I've never been in trouble with the law… badly. You know, boys will be boys and all that.

The point was now, right now on this subject dad was my dad, my wise dad guiding me through. He wasn't my friend and he wasn't the broken man who couldn't walk, he was my father. It was both a great and sad thing. Great as it filled me with warmth and love, sad because of why it was happening.

I helped him inside and then said goodbye, I had to leave if I was going to have any chance at making the meeting. I didn't want to go, didn't want them to see that I didn't imprint on her. His dream had come true yesterday and then had been crushed today, no they had been pulverized then grinded into nothing.

I tried not to think of anything as I walked to Emily's house, so much had happened today and I couldn't keep my mind on any of them for long unless I wanted to have another mental break down.

When I got there, everyone was eating, like every time the wolves pack got together. Jared was stuffing his face with a giant muffin, which was always stocked in Emily's house, Embry was deep in thought, but he too was eating a muffin. Sam was standing next to Emily eating one too, Paul was grouch and glaring at his muffin as he ripped it and ate it savagely. I grabbed a muffin too, even though I'd ate a bunch at dinner with the Swan's, I was still a wolf and I was starving all the time, unless I took down a deer in my wolf form.

Everyone was quiet, something that was rare with us, even while eating, there was also a lingering tension that was almost plausibly. It wasn't long before all the muffin's were gone and we were piling out of the house, into the wood and stripping off.

As soon as I had phased the thoughts of the others flooded my mind, it was overwhelming. I had gotten use to my thoughts not being only my own and the others thoughts clouding my head. If I concentrated I could hear what they were thinking,

…_It's really not fair, why did we have to all imprint on the same girl.._

…_I wonder how long this will take, I want to get to go see Kim…_

…_I hope they agree with what we decided, being Alpha is hard, wish Jake would take over…_

…_So tired, want to get drunk, this shit suck…_

I rolled my eyes at Pauls typical thought.

Thinking of Paul, but mind went to what he had told me when we patrolled.

_Don't think about it Black. _Paul growled catching my thought.

_I didn't think it. _I directed it at him but we both knew I was about to, I didn't get it how could he keep secrets from the pack.

_Because it's my business and no one else's. _He growled.

_STOP! _Sam's Alpha voice cut though us.

_Let's just do what we came here to do, Paul does not have to share everything with us. _Sam said then added,_ And some things I wish he wouldn't share. _He was of course referring of the constant sex images with countless woman that Paul shared with us.

_I went to see the Elders and they are confused by this development. _Sam thought to us getting us back on track. _I'll show you._

His mind pulled up the memory of his meeting.

_Sam had call the Elders yesterday and set up a meeting this morning. They were meeting at a cabin that we had been trying to fix up for the Elders meeting house. We couldn't meet at any of the Elders houses, it would draw suspicion to them and us._

_The cabin still looked rundown and abandoned on the outside, in the thick of the forest where no one dared to venture. On the inside however was a different story, it didn't look rundown, a little shabby but then again how good is it supposed to look with only three chair and a table._

_The only pack member who went there often was Sam, he was required, as Alpha, to give the Elders updates about what we were doing to protect the tribe. Sometime's we went to these meeting, they were very formal on the few times I was there._

_There were many rules that we had to follow when we formally met with the Elders, things that where taught to Sam who taught everyone else in the pack. Things like, don't make eye contact to any Elder unless you are told to or they address you. Do not look above them, it shows you think they are below you, yet do not look downwards as it shows you are of lesser state and as a protector we are not. There were more, then there was rules for outsiders that we brought to meet the Elders. There were rules that the Elders had to follow too and a separate set that Sam, as Alpha had to follow, but there was also rules that we had to learn on the off, and very rare, chance that we brought in an outsider._

_I saw from Sam's eyes as he looked into the eyes of each of the Elders, it felt wrong and the other echo my sentiments, only the Alpha ever looking into the eyes of the Elders without being prompted. I didn't know all of the Alpha – Elder rules but I knew a few. It was not the place of the pack to know these things, a none Alpha following the rules of the Alpha was _very_ taboo._

_Sam skipped over things we weren't suppose to know, the memory would become hazy or dark, the sound would cut out or it would go black all together. It was like watching a crappy tv that went wonky when the wind blew hard or it rained._

_It finally cleared and Sam was sitting in front of the Elders telling them about what had been going on. It went slightly blurry and became diluted as Sam covered the reaction's of the Elders, but we had seen Harry's shock, Billy's confusion and old man Quil's anger._

_When it became clear once more they were all sitting, Old Quil was looking calmer, though Billy and Harry were still shocked and confused._

"_I have come to seek your wise council in this matter, maybe there is a legend, has this happened before. I, as Alpha, do not what to do." Sam said and his eyes flickered away from the Elders._

"_You as a Alpha?" Harry asked._

"_Yes, I, as a Alpha, don't know how to guide my wolves. However," He pause, "my inner wolf is telling me that there is nothing I could do, that she is their imprint and I can not stand in the way of it. Just like I would not stand in the way of Kim and Jared, nor would any of the others stand in the way of Emily and I." He said._

"_And the man in you? What does he think of this." Old man Quil said, you would think it would come out sarcastic or mocking but he was very serious._

"_I'm torn, one the one side I think that the pale face's won't accept it, that it's not natural to be with more then one person. Plus we would be anything the imprint _needs_, then again on the other hand… I know that it is possible to be in love with more then one person…" He shook his head as he trailed off._

"_Are you sure they _all _imprinted on her?" Billy asked._

"_Yes, they _all _imprinted on her, I felt it in their mind, imprinting isn't something you mistake." Sam replied firmly._

"_Then there is nothing that we can do, our most absolute rule is to not hurt a wolves imprint in any kind of way. Keeping them away will not only hurt our own wolves souls but her's too." Harry said wisely and the other Elder's agreed, though you could see that old man Quil was reluctant._

The memory was cut off.

_So we can _all _see Bella? We can _all _be with her? Isn't that a bit…_

My thoughts trailed off and the felt my emotions through our mind link. I felt a little revolted at the idea of sharing Bella, what were we going to do. Were going to go by days, I'd get her for two then Embry then Paul? Sunday we got together for a giant orgy?

_HELL NO._

_You wish Black._

Embry's thoughts were filled with disgust and embarrassment, Paul's thoughts were coloured with the usually ego and a little disgust too.

_Don't think it._ Embry's thoughts drifted into my head, _don't think it, don't think it, don't think it._

_Think what Em? _Jared asked.

Embry'd furry brown wolf was shaking with the effort to not think, he shook his head towards Jared.

_Come on, tell me, you know that you can't hide anything, then again I don't think you've ever tried._

It was true, Embry never had any big secrets before finding out he was a wolf, Embry never liked anyone, he never hated anyone and he didn't think dirty thoughts every minute of the day like Paul did.

The last thought earned me a growl from Paul but was cut off when a image of Bella floated thought our mind link from Embry.

_Damn… No… don't want to say… make me leave… don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it._

Sam came back from his little world of Emily when he saw that Embry was hiding something about Bella.

_Tell me Embry, show me what you know._

The Alpha order was clear, though subtle, and the images flowed out from his mind and into ours, a memory that was only hour's old.

My though, like everyone else, was confused, that was so similar to how I felt when-

I cut my self off not wanting to let them know but it was too late, Sam had heard and I too was Alpha ordered to tell my tale of woe about how I had been mistaken and I had felt nothing for Bella at diner. You know nothing more then what I felt for her before the imprint or before the werewolf change. In other words, No imprint attraction, no imprint devotion, no imprint love and no imprint.

By heart broke again as the wheels in Sam's head started to turn, he was thinking of going back to the elders telling them of this development. He knew they would forbid Embry and I from seeing her.

_I didn't imprint on her either, thank god. _Paul's thought snapped me, along with everybody, out of our thoughts.

_Tell me. _Sam ordered.

_I was going to show you anyway, didn't have to order it out of me. _Paul said before he started to show us his memory, it was by far the shortest, and my heart ached as she cried for me, I felt a pull and longing. I was so sure that I felt the imprint, but maybe not, it could be the fact that she was acting so much like she did yesterday that I felt the pull to her.

Then again it all came back to the same question. Did I imprint on Bells? Did Embry? Or Paul? The answer to that question felt not so far away, as if just out of our reach, that's how it felt. But the truth was it was so out of our reach that we were stretching our arms out the wrong way. We were looking in the wrong direction for the wrong thing with a stick instead of a sword. Everything was wrong and it confused me so much because yesterday everything was so undeniably right, so perfect.

_No one in this pack will see, speak or even _look _at Bella swan until I have spoken to the Elders _and _we have had a meeting to discuss what the Elders decide. Then you _all _will follow the Elders instructions. _The Alpha order that was laced into every word had us buckling, it also had my wolf growling.

All of us had difficulty following Sam, that's why he laced every word he spoke in an Alpha tone. Well not us, per se, it was our wolves, mine was the worst. The others, their wolves at least, knew that Sam was not the true Alpha, they knew that he was meant to be no more the second and no less the wolf. My wolf over all knew this, because he, I,_ we_, were meant to be Alpha. So I, over everyone else, felt wrong bowing down to Sam, but now it felt worst, I felt like taking my position right now, to make _Sam _bow to me. I wanted Alpha, but I didn't, I didn't want the responsibility, my wolf was fighting to be free, he wanted free and he wanted Alpha. He always did but he knew that we wouldn't be a good Alpha if I didn't want it, but now it seemed that he didn't care. He wanted Alpha and he didn't care if he had to take it against Sam's _and_ my will.

I couldn't fight him, he was so strong especially when I was in his natural form, I needed to phase back to human, when I was in this form we were too close entwined and I could not fight him and win.

I had to calm down and phase, I thought of things that would calm me, my Bells, but it didn't work and the wolf became more furious.

_No, don't lose control, _I told myself.

_Phase back, _I said to myself, _phase back, NOW!_

My tone held the same double timber that Sam's held when he alpha order us and, just like the affect his alpha orders had, I found myself instantly following.

Soon I found myself very human and very confuse, what had just happened?

Embry's POV

I was running patrols with Sam, it was quiet and it gave me time to let my thoughts wonder. Thought none of it was pleasant, everything that was good yesterday was bad now.

I had not imprinted on Isabella and that caused me pain even thought I had only know her for a short while. She was everything good and wholesome, she was perfect and, for a few hours yesterday, she was mine.

I really liked her, and I knew, with time, I would come to love her. Love her like my dad loved my mom, well like my step dad loved my mom. I knew that Rodger wasn't my real dad, he was completely different form me and he wasn't Quileute. He was a pale face, a fireman at the Forks fire station and he was a police man too, being a small town he could do both.

He'd met mum when I was 2, I don't really remember how they got together all I remember was eating breakfast with my mom and then eating breakfast with my mom and dad. It just meshed together and in the mind of the kid I was it really didn't matter who he was or why he was there, what mattered was that this man was sneaking me cookies after breakfast while mom was cleaning.

Rodger was a good man, he'd died when I was 12, a few days after my birthday in fact, he didn't even die fighting a fire or arresting a bad guy. It was a hit and run and we never found out who did it. Mom took it hard, and I grew up, I had too, mom was a wreck and couldn't do much. So I did everything for those few weeks while she picked up the pieces of her shatter heart.

Thinking about my mom around that time brought me to the letters I'd found when I was cleaning her room.

_Mom had been cooped up in her bed for near on a month, only leaving for the toilet, just crying and sleeping and eating soup and toast, it was the only thing I could make. Finally I had got her to get up, even if it was just to have a shower and change out of her funeral clothes, which she hadn't chanced since we got back for Rodgers funeral._

_I was cleaning her room, it was a mess, mom hated messes… well did. I shook my head, I had to be strong, for mom. I was picking up the mass of tissues that were scattered all over the floor, on the bed and half under the bed. The bed was rumpled and there was spots of wet where she had been crying. Her normally neat room was untidy; the lamp shade's were crooked, something mom didn't usually stand for. The photos were laying, face down and the one of her and Rodger was by the wall had a large crack down the middle, signalling it had been thrown._

_It was as I was picking up the tissues under the bed that found this box. It was brown, small, round like a hat box. Curious I pulled it close and opened it, I don't know what I was expecting to find, and maybe it was a box that was hiding my real mother's personality. It was filled of letters and envelopes all opened and read well, the top one caught my attention. It was crumpled and had spots on it as if someone had read it while crying._

Tiffany,

_The writing was shaky, as if the person who wrote the letter was suppressing some type of emotion._

I can't tell you how sorry I am, She came back and no matter what happened between us, how much we love for each other, she is my wife, my tribal wife.

She's pregnant, I cannot leave her alone, with my child, I won't be like him, never there for them.

I'm sorry if I'm hurting you, believe me it hurts me too. I will always love and remember you. I will always be your-

_The letter was ripped out of my hand by mom who was standing there with more life in her then I've seen in a long time. Her hair was dripping wet, she was in the night gown I picked out for her._

_I remember he taking the box and the burning it in the back yard, still in the night gown, when she came back inside she was back to mom, not completely sometimes I would still hear her cry and she that sad look in her eyes._

_Keep your head in it Embry. _Sam's voice broke me out of my deep though process.

Right, looking for vamps, protecting the tribe, not thinking about distracting things and getting people killed.

I concentrated on just the surrounding wood, the blurring green from trees and grass and moss on tree trunks and rocks. It was soothing, that along with the even beating of my heart and the light steps on the forest floor, calmed me.

It was the bleach-y, sickeningly sweet smell that broke me out of my calm run, I felt my wolf take over me. The scent was fresh too only five minutes or less old, and it was headed straight for La Push. It was as if I was possessed as I followed the stench of the vampire.

Sam threw his head back and let out a howl alerting the rest of the pack. Soon I felt the minds of the others as they raced to catch up to us.

I ran, fast, I had just caught a sight of her flaming red hair as she zigged and zagged through trees at an inhuman speed. Tinkering, high pitched, laughter escaped her mouth as she ran just out of our reach.

Anger pumped us faster, so close that I could feel the coldness of her skin though her clothes and that I could feel the material of her coat against my nose. We had to get her soon as we were nearing the cliffs and she, along with her scent, would disappear.

Suddenly she shot up in the air and kicked off from tree to tree until she was at the top of one.

"You can't protect her from me forever." She said before she ran thought the tree tops before diving into the water.

'Her'? Who was 'her'? The red head was after a person? Why? All these questions ran though not only my, but the rest of the packs head. We were all confused, who did the red head think we were protecting.

Charlie's POV

Bella had been getting better, I was so worried that that Cullen boy had broken her. But she was stronger for it, though sometimes I did worry about her relationship with Jake. But Jacob was a good boy, he was nothing like that idiot, he would be good for Bella.

"-but I need him." I head Bella saying while I was walking past her bedroom, her door was open slightly, not enough to see inside but enough to hear her talking.

"He takes the pain away…I need him…who are you anyway and why don't you want me to be." There was a pause and I thought that maybe she was done then she spoke again.

"God she is so fucking annoying…I'm sorry I can't hear you, because I'm such a normal girl and I don't hear voices inside my head." The tail end of it was sarcastic.

"Yes I'm mad that you've been ignoring me, what am I chopped liver, who protected you who stood by you, who the fuck warned you that Ed-weirdo was a freaky emo Mo-Fo and that you should stay away. I did, and what thanks do I get, I get a fucking added crazy _and _you don't even speak to me anymore, so I'm sorry if I'm not sunshine and Fucking daises to you…you know what? I'm going to bed, I can't take this shit and if I hear it's crying again I'm going to go out and kill it's little _personal sun._" I could feel the eye roll that was used with the last two words.

I heard foot steps so I quickly ran to my room it would be embarrassing to be caught eavesdropping. I was confused, who was Bella talking to, was it herself? So many things she said were confusing. I couldn't be bothered figuring out what she was talking about though, I had along day and I just wanted to go to sleep. But I couldn't help thinking, was Bella _really _getting better?

* * *

><p><strong>Soo hard to do this chapter, writing each word was like pulling teeth, hard and painful. I hate writing with writers block. But there you go. You owe me, on the bright side I got the title for my next chapter, it's 'Withdraw' good aye. Anyway thanks for reading and Review. =o)<strong>


	8. Withdraw Part One

**I've had this in my inbox for a while and I thought, fuck it I'll post it how it is and let all your wonderful reviews help me write the next part. I don't think I wouldn't have bothered if you all didn't have such aggressive Reviews and PMs.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I cherish everyone of them, I also show them to my cousin and gloat.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Withdraw Part One.<span>  
><strong>

Is's Pov.

I have to do everything, seriously, the other two are useless. Well Bells is useless, Isabella has some use.

I sighed. It had been two weeks since Bells had seen Jacob and she was crazy, she was acting like a junky that was just put into rehab. You know. Jumpy, needy, wanting another fix, thinking constantly about how they are going to get some sort of drug, except her drug was a boy, a very sexy one, but a boy none the less.

Isabella was nearly just as bad, although she didn't spend all day sitting in a corner of our mind rocking back and forward chanting Jacob's name as if it was a magic spell that would end all the pain and suffering in this world. I rolled my eyes. At least Isabella functioned somewhat. She did our schoolwork and cooked our's and Charlie's dinners, thought the rest of the time _did_ she spent stilling in _another _corner of our mind with mental flowers playing 'he loves me, he loves me not' and doodling 'Isabella Call' on a back wall of our mind.

For once I got full reign, I had to make sure Charlie doesn't think were crazy, even though we kind of are, fix the truck, piece of shit thing keeps breaking down, go to work and learn how to do that, that shit is Bells job, the only thing she does, Isabella could do it but Bells had to do something to pay rent. Along with the other thousand and ten things I have to do. Plus there's something creepy going on that makes me want to go down to La Push and see that stuttering god with those most smexy abs that just make you want to drop to your knees and lick them until they shine like a new penny.

I shook my head to clear the lustful thoughts, this was even effecting me, _me. What were those La Push boys doing to us?_

I had never been this aware of another person, sure when I met him I thought he was a super smexy hunk of man meat, also kind of slow but I wouldn't keep him for his conversation skills. But even his voice I was starting to dream about, so deep and sexy, and his eyes so dark and daring, hiding things I could only guess. I missed his very presence.

I was going soft, how could I protect myselves, we me, if I couldn't even protect my, me Is not me us, self from a _guy_. What made it worst was the fact that I hadn't seen said guy in two weeks and I couldn't stop thinking about him.

Stupidly the saying '_absence makes the heart grow fonder' _popped into my head.

I had to get my head on straight. _We_ had to get _our_ head on straight, stop thinking about these boys, these boys who looked like they popped steroids like tic tac's. I really hope they didn't, it would make their dicks turn into a cocktail sausage.

I laughed to myself.

my laughter was short lived as I realized that I took a wrong turn and instead of being in on my street I was in the middle of a dense wood and all traces of a good mood was gone with a loud bang.

_fuck a duck somethings wrong with my truck_. I was so angry that I didn't even stop to admire the witty thought that went into my amazing and slightly poetic statement.

I jumped out of the truck and went to the back tire.

_Shit a bitch, _I cursed internally._  
><em>

My back tire looked like someone went terrorist on it, it was not _just_ flat, it had _exploded_, it looked more of a mess the Mike's face. _That was just how messed up it was_.

I sighed and jumped into the truck bed to get the toolbox, jack and spare tire, cursing all the way.

Thank Fuck, God and 50 cent that one of the chapters I read was about changing a tire.

I put the jack under the car and pumped it up until the tire was off the ground, I took out the tire iron and started to unscrew the lug nuts. It was a bitch of a job trying to unscrew them, this tire was harder to get of then a nuns panties.

After about a half hour of cursing the fucker who put these on, I was on the last nut.

_Bitch shit, ass-fuck, dick nut, tongue whore, mouse slut, dumb ass nut, COME OFF!_

With a final heave the nut came loose and flew off and into the dense wood.

"SHIT!" I yelled.

How the fuck was I suppose to find a tiny lug nut in that, this so reminded me of playing I spy when we were a kid with a baby sitter, surprisingly we did have one when we were 4 or 5. She was a total bitch, she never let us win, if I was with a bigger part of us back then I so would have laid her flat on her ass.

I checked the tool box hoping that there was extra lug nuts in there, there wasn't.

I got up and went down the slightly steep hill to the bushes cursing all the way. It was a sunday and only three but Forks' usual overcast weather would make it harder to find, not to mention the trees shadowed everything.

I contemplated the thought of just driving home and looking for another lug nut at home, but dismissed the idea when images of dark, fiery and very painful deaths popped into my head. How my dad would be on tv crying and saying 'why didn't slow down' and screaming 'my baby girl' as they pulled out my mangled body out of the wreck.

_Fuck, got to find that stupid lug nut, I don't care if this is my overactive imagination talking, **I will not die**_. I thought.

I don't know how fucking long I was searching for, it felt like hours, but suddenly the sounds on the woods were drowned out by whimpers and howls.

_What the hairy balls was _that? I thought.

It wasn't loud, but that didn't mean that the animal, that was what it was cause no human made noises like that, was far from where I was searching for.

I heard rustling before a _giant ass wolf rolled out of a bush._

Paul's Pov.

God hates me. It's now a fucking _fact_. I must have been really shit in this life or the last, who knows maybe I was the ugly fuck with that stupid half mustache, umm... 'Adolt Hither'. What ever his fucking name was.

Why did I think that I one of, some even say he is, the worst, scummist person in time. Well it was simple. God was being an ass, no worse, he was being a down right _Bitch_.

Two weeks ago I imprinted on a pale faced, leech lover, super hot bitch, and two weeks ago two of my pack brothers also imprinted on the same pale faced girl. First of all, when I pictured me in a foursome, like that makes me different from every other guy, _sarcasm_. I was always, not some times, not half the time, not even most of the time, _always_, I was the only male. Second as much as it pains me, and it really fucking hurts, I wanted to imprint, a little, not much,_ lie_. Yeah, I denied it, I don't want to be pussy whipped, what I really wanted out of imprinting was to be loved. God I sound gay. See this is the shit it does to you. What I meant is I wanted someone to be there for me, not because I'm super hot, not 'cause I fuck like Elvis sings, I totally do fuck like a king, not cause they wanna get inns with the Pack. I wanted someone to like me for me. Again, I sound totally gay.

I was suppose to be like Sam or Jared, get a super hot native girl who could cook or was super smart or flexible as fuck, hopefully all those things. Someone who was all mine and liked me as the asshole I was, someone made with me in mind and that was only for me.

This is how I know the big man upstairs hates me. Because he gets me to imprint on a super hot _pale face_, okay can work with that, she wouldn't be the first whitey I've been with, but this chick wasn't just some random pale face. No this was the pale face that had their little Alpha jizzing himself, the pale face who went with nasty, stinky leaches, the pale face who couldn't decide if she was a zombie, catholic school girl or a stone cold bitch.

That's not even the half of it, because of the DNA _god_ gave me, which by the way took my choice of life away and also made me turn into a giant dog, I need my imprint or else I die. Yeah die. So go with leach loving, pale faced chick or die, I can't even get a little on the side. And too make it even better, _sarcasm_, I have no choice, the stupid imprint tells me I love her, it tricks you, I mean I know Sam loved Leah, with everything he had and I also know that he tried to fight against the imprint for their love but the imprint was just too strong. Fighting the imprint was like fighting a current, while you have your arms bounded together, and your legs chopped off. It was impossible, and Sam had someone waiting for him upstream, someone who he wanted to get back to so badly but still he got pulled away. Me, I didn't have anyone waiting for me, anywhere, I wasn't like Sam who had a girl at each end of the river waiting for me, who loved me. Really the only reason I didn't want to imprint on Swan was because of those leeches, those things that were the reason I changed, them and _god._

Now I feel like crap, you know how you have a super bad hangover, the kind that even breathing too hard sounds like a fucking heavy metal band is playing inside your head. How you can't remember shit from the night before but. You know it must have been bad cause you hurt all over. Your arm looks broken and you wake up next to some chick that must have been run over because there is no way anyone could be born that ugly. Yeah, this is a totally worse feeling.

Sam is also a fucking douche, the elders being co-douches, I mean, what the fuck more proof do you need that all of us have imprinted on the same chick. Do they want one of us to _die_? Embratz and Gaycob were on their way to deadville and I was scheduled on the next bus there. Also, in the minds of our _great_ leaders, its okay for two of the wolves to be out for the count and a third to be useless in a fight, or just straight get in the way. Especially when there is some crazy bitch out to get someone from the Rez, we don't even know who we're suppose to be protecting, and there is only two capable wolves. This is fucking _Jacked_.

_Fuck. _I stumbled in pain, and then there was that.

There was a pain in my chest that just wouldn't go away, it hurt more then a punch in the nuts, in fact I'd _rather_ the punch to the nuts. Now that was saying something, I protected my boys, I'd rather lose an arm then let my boys take a hit.

Fuck, you know it's bad when you _wanted_ a punch in the nuts.

I shook my large wolf head and turned. _Fuck the elders, fuck the tribe, fuck Sam-_

I was cut off from my rant when I tripped over a rock and down a hill._ A fucking rock._ It wasn't even a big one, not for a horse sized wolf.

_Fuck that rock too. _I thought as I laid on the forest floor. I wonder what would happen if I just laid here for the rest of my life, if I just gave up and let myself waste away. It actually felt good laying here, the forest was quiet, the forest floor was soft with moss and it smelt good too. Like grease and strawberries with nachos. It didn't hurt here either, there was no more pain.

Maybe I'd died? That would be fucking right, dying right after my fur ass tripped over a rock. But what I didn't understand was why I was pain free, if I died and there was something after life, I was sure I would go down, there was no fucking way I'd be let into heaven. Not unless I'd pay someone and I was sure that you couldn't pay to get into heaven.

Maybe there was nothing afterwards though. Just blissful fucking release. I was sure I was grinning now, I was all about the blissful fucking release.

And that's when I heard it, quiet footsteps that were way too close then I was comfortable with and when I heard a twig snap I knew that there was someone close by. I could not stop my head from snapping up and my eyes met those of my imprint.

My eyes racked over her form, trying to see how bad the withdraw hurt her. She was fine, better then fine, the girl looked fucking great, as if she'd stepped out of a wet dream. My wet dream.

Being in this form was both a blessing and a curse, a blessing because it had seemed that my inner wolf had lead me to my imprint. Guiding me to her and overriding the crazy fucking alpha order. A curse because I was a fucking dog and I'm sure as fuck, sure that Is is not into bestiality. It would be really weird, and kind of fucking hot, if she was.

Is was still backing away and for a second I debated following her, then I remembered I was a fucking horse sized wolf and was sure as shit freaking her the fuck out. So instead, I stood up and started to walk backwards, out of her sight.

I'd go tell the fucktard that is my alpha about this and rub it in Embratz and Gaycob's faces that I was feeling energized again, also a little horny. Seeing your imprint just does that to someone.

I watched as Is stood there peering out at where I'd disappeared. She rubbed her eyes, shook her head then spoke.

"Either I'm high or fucking drunk cause I swear to shit that I just saw a giant fucking wolf with a giant fucking boner."

I looked between my legs to see a little pink thing peeking out. _Fuck._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I was going to make the chapter longer but I'd probably be working on it forever then. So there you go bitches, stop overflowing my inbox. Just kidding, I love getting messages and reviews from you all, keep it up.<strong>


End file.
